Romeo and Judas
by Tricks8
Summary: Life is a labyrinth of madness, more so to some. But to one lost soul, life is just another day in the light and night in the dark. But when life becomes something worth fighting for, lost souls become found. Join this tale if you wish, but I cannot promise a happy end. (This is a M/M story, so don't like don't read)
1. Chapter 1 Run

**You have clicked on the story so that might mean I have readers YEY.**

**So this is my first official FanFic, I have been planning to try out my writing and see if I can make a decent story, if I manage to create a story that just one person enjoys then I can die happy. Or end up crying my eyes out because I failed miserably. Either way its something I have always wanted to do, I chose twilight because I did enjoy the books and its one of the more known titles. **

**This will be a M/M story, so again don't like don't read.**

**But if you do like then please read/review all advice and constructive criticism will be welcomed, I am uploading a few chapters to see how its turns out and if I think 'oh yeah I'm awesome' i'll continue it on if not ah well.**

**So without any more delay here is Romeo and Judas my wonderful insight to my little mad mind.**

**(I do not own any characters aside from the ones I created)**

**ENJOY!**

**Romeo and Judas**

**Chapter 1**

**Run**

They say life is cruel.

Life is unfair.

Life is without mercy.

Life is impossible.

Life is what you make of it.

But how can one thing be so many, how can dozens of people call it something and then others claim it to be another.

When you are younger life is perfect, untainted, pure.

Perhaps because then we did not understand it, that's what my father used to say...

But as the years pass your eyes open.

And life poisons you, year by year till you become twisted and angry at how unjust life is, how evil it can be.

I found that out the brutal way...

The poison grips your body and drags it down with depression and illness, till you die.

You see, no one gets out of life alive.

And I had cheated life for so long.

The trees did not open nor gave way to a road or town no escape, no help, ice cold droplets of rain fell freely, every drop cut through my damp clothing, the mess of hair clung to my face like curling talons my beard didn't agree with the rain either I wished I had shaved when I had the chance.

Thunder, rain, unknown forest today was not a good day, the thick boots I wore did nothing to keep out the water that splashed up at my face with every muddy puddle passed.

I stopped a minute to regain my breath and wonder how I got here.

It started out like every other day I got up; packed up the camp, ate, covered my tracks and scent but still. They found me.

I don't know how they did it for the past few years I had been two steps ahead.

I had been so careful, planned my every step, never went anywhere twice, the only way I could of explained it was their pack leader had come up with a trick he could of made them all not howl for a night so I believed they were far behind... or something, he did something!

But now they where less than a day behind, each time the howls where louder and more fierce. They knew I was tired and desperate, they knew soon I will drop down unable to go on or fight and I bet that fed their muscles to move faster.

The last of my food was back at my camp roasting slowly on the fire but in my panic I left it much to my regret, my stomach growled in agreement, I had managed to grab a bottle of water but it was almost gone, it was my only bottle it should have lasted me a few days till I could replenish my water supply but I had no time, every stop I took to catch my breathe let them gain more ground on me.

Half of my body was suffering from dehydration which was ironic with the current downpour the little water I had was no where near enough my muscles cramped in tiredness unable to keep up with the demand I was giving.

I undid the bottle cap and drank the last few gulps of water, throwing the bottle down empty and useless. I had no time to hunt for more food let alone start a fire and cook it.

Even my map was no good I had no time to stop and figure out where I was or where the best safe zone would be, that and the fact it was a crumpled soggy mess of pages in my hand, I could feel the ink run from the page across my arm..

For the first time in years I was scared, I had survived this long but now, it might be the end.

Life takes no friends.

And time waits for no one.

Maybe that's why I am to die.

The moon was bright and hungry for blood, every leaf and blade of grass shone in it's silver glaze coming to life in some angelic blaze and for a blissful moment I could imagine myself in some paradise far away, safe.

Ahooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The howl sent shudders down my back made my chest tighten and blood run cold the imagine of paradise quickly become one of horror.

They were closer, MUCH closer the forest was still shaking even after the howl left the air I was sprinting way before that, through meadows of purple flowers, rocky slopes past vast lakes and rivers, uphill downhill, left, then right.

If I thought I was lost before, I was wrong, my map was torn in half were I had caught my arm in a bush of thorns cutting my fingers deep. Blood trickling down slowly, leaving a bread crumb trail behind me.

AHHooooooooooooooooooooo

Closer still. My legs burned and groaned and the ground shuddered as I clumsily pounded the earth with my feet, but with every step it felt like the earth itself was just pulling me back.

Years I had survived to what end.

I should of known it would of come to this, but I clung to the hope that something would save me, forgive me.

How I should die? do I just give up or fight I had a knife and that was it, it wouldn't be much of a fight I might take one or two with me.

My foot slipped on a muddy slope causing me to fall head first into the ground then downwards.

The world span endlessly and I kept on tumbling down.

By the time I had stopped falling I couldn't move or stand, my foot throbbed in white hot agony and my head screamed angrily.

I had fell into the arms of an old oak tree its chunky branches enclosed around me giving me one last hug goodbye from the earth.

Or was it pointing...

In the distance a faint golden glow was seeping past the trees, an escape. Clawing at the earth one hand after the other I pulled myself toward the light.

AHHOOOOOoooooooooooo

I barely registered the devils call, so focused on reaching the light.

Was it really there, or was my desperate mind playing tricks, giving me one last blissful illusion that I might make it and ignore the dawning end.

Ignorance is bliss.

AHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

But ignorance doesn't save you. My vision started to black out but I was focused on the light crawling towards it, begging it to save me.

As I reach the edge of the forest I could almost taste the light on the tip of my tongue, before it disappeared.

The forest shrank back into darkness even the moon had turned it's gaze away unable to watch the brutal end.

I crawled past the tree line and in the distance of a small opening I could see a simple little house maybe someone was there if they were I had killed them.

Once they had done with me they'd hunt for other meat, human meat.

Beside the house stood a red garage that defied the laws of time, firm despite its ancient appearance.

For a sweet second I thought I heard someone shout out for me.

AHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

But the bright angry yellow eyes held in the skull of an even angrier beast with grey mangled skin where the only thing shouting to me.

As the beast scrunched it's muzzle up in a fierce snarl my vision gave out and I was falling again deep down far away from the light and into the dark.

I just hope hell doesn't wait for me when I land.


	2. Chapter 2 Confusion

**Chapter 2**

**Confusion**

Pain. Bliss. Confusion. And more pain.

So strange that death feels this harmonious.

Peaceful was how I felt from my head to my toes, relaxed amongst the clouds in a endless dream floating higher and higher away from the earth towards a golden city promising me salvation, redemption. But the earth's claws clutched me at the last moment bringing me down, life wasn't done with me yet, I woke but could not find the heart to open my eyes, praying that I would float back up into the clouds again, I could not move or speak, it took a lot of energy to even think and when I did I found I had been drugged, my throat was so dry it felt like sandpaper.

Someone lifted a glass of water to my lips and poured, the water fell down my throat with ease.

The beasts did not carry medicines or painkillers because they did not need them, they did not give their victims water either did they?

_Of course not you idiot, you should know that..._

So either I had been saved, or I am being held by someone else for them till I am healthy again so I can give more of a fight.

I believed the second more.

How much time has passed? minutes, hours maybe days it was hard to tell time slips by when you are asleep.

A cold hand touched my bare shoulder stealing away my body's warmth causing me to jump out of my thoughts was that even a hand? It felt more like ice so cold it reminded me of home...

I'm not dead. There was that at least but if I wasn't careful I could be.

The owner of the hand was saying mumbled words to me or someone else I could not tell.

I made out words like 'injuries' and 'not yet' were they waiting for me to wake up?

If so they'd be waiting a while, if I showed signs of consciousness they might throw me to the beasts and I meant to try to survive like always.

Slowly my senses sharpened feeling returned to my limbs I felt the plush table I was lying on, my mind was now able to think freely I could hear the gentle hum of a machine, the sound of metal objects hitting against one another, various conversations all speaking either to quick or to quiet to make out, there was no wind so I had to be somewhere inside a shelter or house. From the voices I could make out ten maybe more, some voices were soft and musical like wind chimes others were gruff and glum, deep tones and commands given by men who sounded strong and able.

I wasn't going to be fighting my way out of here the odds were sourly in their favor, who ever they are.

I needed something to give me an advantage, a hostage.

Using the senses I had I made out my environment, but not being able to open my eyes for fear of discovery was frustrating but I would make do.

I heard the clatter of medical instruments to my side, I hoped there would be a scalpel or something that could cut deep and quick.

I would just have to try my luck, I now needed someone I could over power in a split second.

I dared not open my eyes for an instant just in case I was seen conscious, so I listened, listened to the deep tones and soft chimes, the forced laughter, tense words.

Then I heard it, a young voice gentle, innocent, it belonged to a young girl by the sounds and it wasn't like the others.

The people that sang with every word spoke too gentle with words too calm those kind of people had something deadly about them.

The gruff voices were too angry sounding too tense like they was expecting something. Rightly so.

But this one voice was in the middle too innocent to be placed in either group.

The girls voice grew louder and I realized she was coming closer, I thanked whatever gods there was.

"Is he going to be okay granddad?"

There was a shuffle of papers beside me and a clap of metal.

"He should be dead from the wounds, dehydration, and poor condition his body is in barely a patch of skin without a bruise-"

"Your scaring me"

The man cut of his rabble and sighed.

"sorry Nessie I get carried away, I am truly surprised that's all, people in my care have died from far less than this, but he should be okay"

The floor creaked under the girls feet I could tell she was shifting her weight from one leg to the other nervously.

"who do you think he is? And why do you think he was by Jacobs house?"

"that only he can answer, I'd like to know why those creatures were after him"

"he might not want to answer those questions.."

"he won't have a choice I'm afraid, hopefully your dad gets back for when he wakes up it will make the questions easier for us"

The was a short pause and somewhere a phone beeped a happy little tune.

"but not him-"

I had heard enough as fast as my body could move I launched myself of the medical table, grabbing a scalpel from the metal tray just in time, dodging the cold hands that reached out to grab me from the side.

I grabbed the young girl with what strength I had, which wasn't much and she put up a struggle till I pressed the scalpel against her throat and I backed us into a wall so no one could reach from behind.

Several voices shouted out her name in horror and worry, others were trying to calm me down but I held firm and pressed the scalpel tighter till the girl gave a whimper and from the dead quite that fell I could tell I had cut her slightly.

"move and blood flows"

My voice was dry and croaky, when did I last use it?

I could not remember it felt foreign to talk like it was something that would get me killed.

And it was in the forest whilst running, it was just another noise that would bring death.

But in here it would hopefully bring me life.

As I looked around I focused on the outlines of bodies that started to come into focus.

A majority of them were muscular and had a deep tone to their skin, wearing nothing but shorts and scowls, their muscle's trembled, like they were going to explode, a few were white as a porcelain doll with yellows eyes armed with pretty faces and calm postures.

I had been dressed in comfy clothes, loose black joggers, my chest was bare beside a load of bloody bandages that circled around my waist and up across my back, my feet were bare also.

I couldn't help feel vulnerable.

"easy, we mean no harm"

"who are you people"

"if you lower the knife we would be happy to tell you-"

My response was pressing the knife further into her throat, she gave a cry of pain.

One of the trembling men made to move forward his face dancing with anger and fear, he stopped moving clearly torn looking at the blond man who had spoke and back at me.

"my name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme, daughter Rosalie and her husband Emmett, my son Jasper"

He motioned toward the other pale faces.

"this is Sam Uley, Jacob Black, Embry, Paul and Seth friends of ours"

The tanned men responses were growls and curses. Except for one...

"and the child you are hurting is my grand daughter Renesme"

I felt guilty at his words, I would do many things to survive but hurting innocence was not one.

_Wait...they were family but how?_

I looked at the blond man again, he looked young too young to be the girls grand parent, did he really expect me to fall for that lie, his own 'children' looked the same age as himself.

Maybe that was his plan to just confuse me, or was he being honest?

Think. These people managed to stop the beasts from ripping your throat out at least I hoped so...

What ever their purpose was I doubted it would be good.

I had heard of tales, stories, myths that said some people were cursed, frozen in time.

_Could they be them?_

Surely not those were bed time stories things used to scare kids into being good, but I had thought the same of the beasts until my town had been destroyed by them.

Or did our town destroy itself? the years had blurred the facts into myths.

_Get answers first fool, then think, as long as I hold this girl they can't touch me._

But I began to finally register my own bodies cries, the pain struck blinding hot but I held firm, my left leg was afire and my head pounded, up and down my back were deep gashes that stung horribly.

My body threatened to give out to the darkness from the pain, and I could feel blood fall.

I would need my answers quickly.

"listen you are hurt badly and I can help we all can"

_Sure, but help who?_

A faint trail of sweat ran across my forehead I must have looked savage.

"what are they giving you to hold me, money?"

If they were maybe I could bribe them, true I had no money or anything of value but they didn't need to know that.

I couldn't imagine the alpha of the beasts having a secret fortune.

"who do you mean?"

My vision gave out for a millisecond as a fresh wave of pain washed over me.

The blond man was good at playing his part, but for now I'd play along.

"the beasts"

His eyes widened in awareness.

"they are not paying us I promise you, they are not our allies either, we have been fighting them off for a while, they have been scouting in and out of our borders and when we found you there was a large number of them there, they slipped away before we could attack them"

_Do I dare to believe._

"why were they after you?"

And with those last words I lost control, pain burst into every corner of my body the knife slipped from my fingers and fell to the floor, the girl ripped herself from my weak grasp and straight into the arms of one of the tanned men.

My legs gave out.

Again I found myself falling, only this time someone caught me, not hard old oak branches or cold hands of ice but warm strong arms that cradled me like I would fall into pieces.

I wished I would.

The arms lifted me and the motion sent my head spinning, a silent tear slipped out of my left eye from the pain.

And then before the darkness claimed me I saw a pair of eyes, deep brown eyes that touched the soul I lost inside, those eyes were concerned... For me?.

And then I fell under.


	3. Chapter 3 Glances and Glares

**Chapter 3**

**Glances and glares**

Heat can cause a flame.

Water can cause a waterfall.

Clouds can cause rain.

Pain can cause death.

Those were the things I was certain of, dead certain of.

Maybe I had took more damage to my head than I thought.

_One glance. Just a quick peek._

Fast as a snake I snapped my eyes open a notch then closed them again.

Still there.

He would not leave.

Day and night he sat and glared, he did not eat or sleep or even blink.

Still as a statue.

But my real concern wasn't the angry brown haired pale face.

It was the tanned man that stood by the door, argued with the pale faced statue, left then came back and argued.

_They are keeping you like a mad animal._

They have their reasons I guess, I did threaten a girl with a knife.

The solid metal cuffs pinched at my wrist, my right arm was firmly locked away useless.

It would have more use if I cut it of and used it to beat them all to death.

I was stuck on a bed unable to move unable to escape.

I had been given clothes from one of the women a small spiky haired evil.

She babbled about seeing me wearing this and the other and had gotten me a load of mens clothes I was more scared by her unnatural kindness.

I was grateful some of the clothes were comfy and warm but I growled at them when they tried to take away my old boots.

_Just another quick glance.._

Again. Still there.

It had been days.

I was fed, kept clean and constantly checked up on by the blond man who turned out to be a doctor, a twenty-odd year old doctor with six kids the same age and a grand daughter.

Every time I put the question to my brain it would just get more confused.

If they were enemy's of the beasts why are they locking me up?

Not like I could escape, as it turned out I was certain these people were not 'people'.

On my second attempt to escape I had managed to suffocate one of the tanned men who had been left to guard me, by wrapping my arm round his throat cutting of his air supply they hadn't cuffed me then.

I hadn't killed him just sent him to sleep.

But once I had got out of the house that brown haired statue appeared from no where.

I had fought but for all my efforts I had given myself a few broken fingers.

His skin was tough, like rock cold like ice

Frozen in time.

They were not human. But they were strong enough to keep the beasts away, for that I am grateful but for how long I could not say.

My fingers still throbbed in their cast and the cuffs pinched again as I tried to move them.

_Look again, quickly._

Still there, only this time brown eyes, brown eyes of the man at the door caught mine.

And it happened again.

I snapped my eyes closed and ignored it, the way my heart picked up the way it made me feel warm almost secure.

I hated it, what had he done to me?

I couldn't bring myself to ask and half the time I was too shy.

Me, a survivor, lone survivor scared out of my wits by a person.

I could look at those beasts and smile, but I couldn't even look him in the eye. I would gladly look into the brown haired statues eyes and smack him across his stupid face.

Maybe that's because I'm used to dealing with anger and threats.

Concern and kindness I am not good at dealing with, especially when it's aimed at ME.

Every time he would look at me with the same emotion.

Every time he'd argue about why I couldn't be let out of the cuffs.

And every time I cursed his stupid kindness and concern.

They had asked me questions and I kept my lips tight and mind blank.

There was a shuffle and hiss of words, vicious foot steps that stabbed the floor came from outside the door.

_One glance just a quick glance._

"Edward come out of the room"

The woman's voice was angry, aggressive, hostile and most importantly aimed at the statue.

"Bella I-"

"now Edward, you have sat there watching him for days, his not going to try and escape he can't, Nessie is safe"

"he had a knife to her throat"

"and your plan is to glare him to death"

There was a silence like a conversation was buzzing around in their minds that I could not hear, the statue gave a sigh.

"okay, Seth keep an eye on him"

"SURE"

He sounded too happy about that.

"don't turn your back on him he might be cuffed but you remember what he did to Embry"

Yes remember, I wouldn't be making that mistake again.

The statue finally moved, his feet gliding across the floor and were joined by the stabbing of the womans heels.

The room felt smaller without the statues face glaring away, the air was less and I felt vulnerable.

Again I cursed the stupid tanned man.

He moves closer and I shuffled as far away as the bed would let me go.

"can we talk?"

I opened my eyes and glared, tried to ignore the way my glare melted away for a split second when I took in his face.

Strong jaw, cheek bones, curly crop of black hair and brown eyes, how I hated those eyes.

"please?"

How I hated him.

"what?"

I sounded more curious than hostile.

"who are you?"

Tight lips, blank mind.

"please, we don't even know your name"

Name?

What was my name...

It was survivor, or was it something else, a long time ago I was called something by someone.

NO. Do not remember, you forgot it for a reason.

"please I'd be happy just to know your name"

I hesitated slightly, but I couldn't control myself.

"I don't know"

He gave me a puzzled look.

"how can you not know your own name?"

"how can you not know when you are about to be hit"

He smiled at that, revealing white pearls and dimples to match he had a nice smile.

"you wouldn't hit me"

I moved to hit him, but the cuffs stopped short inches from his stupid face.

"or maybe you would, why are you so aggressive?"

I spent years on the run with nothing but a pack of feral beasts for friends.

"because that way people know I'm dangerous"

"you don't seem all that dangerous to me"

This time I smiled.

"let me out of these cuffs and I'll prove you wrong"

There was a knock on the door, Esme one of the pale-faced women poked her motherly head round the door I liked her enough she was kind and sympathetic but I didn't trust her.

"I have some food if you two are interested"

Seth nodded eagerly forgetting the threat I had made completely.

Esme carried a tray towards us with two glasses of apple juice and two steaming plates of roast meat and vegetables drowned in some luring sauce.

I smiled as I took the plate but I waited for Seth to take a bite in case there was something in it. After Seth had effectively destroyed his plate I sampled a bit and smiled at the taste.

"thanks"

Esme looked stunned.

"gosh you talk, should try bringing you more food more often"

I smiled at that.

There was a short pause, then Esme left with a quick wave.

"wow"

He was looking at me like a new born pup, with a trail of sauce smothering one side of his mouth.

"what"

"you look nice when you smile"

I cursed him in my head as blood rose to fill my cheeks.

"what kind of interrogator are you, makes his suspect uncomfortable and asks stupid questions, you have sauce all over your face"

He smiled again, wiping the sauce off with a finger.

"it wasn't a stupid question I was just asking your name"

"well I don't have one so ask another"

He paused and thought.

"why were they after you?"

"because I'm meat and they eat meat"

"we gathered that, but why exactly you, there are other people around here and they haven't touched them, they are just after you"

I wished the ceiling would tumble down on top of him.

"because I did something they didn't like"

"what was that?"

"survived"


	4. Chapter 4 Trapped

**Chapter 4 **

**Trapped**

One...

Two...

Three..

Four.

Four walls, in every room.

Four walls locking me up, caging me in.

I turned around and counted again.

One. Two. Three. Four.

Still four.

I prayed one of these walls would just fall down and let me loose, let me run, let me breathe.

How could they live like this constantly surrounded, locked up.

Something small but it drove me insane, I hated being inside.

Hated being cut off from the forest; the wind, the rain, the sun and its sister moon, the stars in the sky, animals in the bushes and most of all the trees.

Trees who are my friends they have saved my life on many occasions, sheltered me in storms hugged me when I thought the end was near.

Just a touch of bark would be enough a whiff of the morning dew, feel of cool grass.

But all I got was blankets pillows and food made by others.

I liked to hunt my own food and cook it, I liked to sleep under the stars where they could keep an eye out for me.

Seth liked to talk.

He talked a lot, he talked about his hobbies like fixing cars and machines and I told him I liked to break machines he had asked why and I said I liked to use them to run people over, people who talk to much, he just smiled more.

He told me where I was where they had found me, he seemed content to just to tell me about Forks, Seattle and the reservation where he lived.

I had told him of my love for the outdoors, of my encounters with the beasts in the past few years, one time I had been caught at a sawmill in the night by a few of their scouts, I had set the dry wood aflame, that was the biggest bonfire I had ever seen, everyday he would ask why they were after me and I'd dodge the question with the same answer, I survived.

Seth had some how managed to worm his way into getting me a walk outside once a day, but only when Seth was there I felt like some pet on a leash, a short leash.

My injuries had healed well enough, I could walk and run but my back was still sore, Carlisle had marveled at how quick I had healed saying that he had never seen a human heal so quick I took some pride from that, but I knew my body was just used to it like playing a song, if you play it for long enough you know all the words and notes off by heart.

Not long after Seth had interrogated me the first time the cuffs had come off but I was kept in this room all the same, these supposed superior beings were scared to let me loose.

Seth was told he was allowed to tell me about them, there had been some argument on that and with good reason. Vampires, their little secret, personally I thought 'frozen in time' made them sound less monstrous but it explained so much, how they looked so young and how they had managed to hold against the beasts. But I'd take vampires over the beasts any day. Still I held doubt I don't know if they would be able to with stand a full blown attack and I dreaded having more blood on my hands.

Seth told me about the Cullens, about his pack and family, he told me of all of these adventures his pack and the Cullen family had faced, fighting vampire armies, Nessie, the volturi, but when I had first found out about the whole wolf pack I had tried to escape again.

It was a simple day nothing special, then I over heard Seth talking to his pack leader.

"Sam, I am doing all I can-"

"No you are doing all your wolf can, not all YOU can, think about the pack think about your brothers out there"

I had panicked, I thought they were the beasts them selves, I knew they weren't the beasts didn't have a human form but I had still ran, when I was threatened I never listened to logic I just went with my gut and at that time my gut told me to run. I didn't waste time, I snuck out of the window and into the depths of the forest luckily the vamps hadn't caught on to me and under the veil of leaves and bark I felt safer, less confined. Then the howls started.

The howls were not the same as the actual beasts but it was enough to make me paranoid, the beasts howls sent shudders deep into my bones, these howls were musical not monstrous. Rich deep tones that soared high up into the sky filling it with music, I thought it was nice, after I had found out they were not the real monsters I feared.

As I was running Seth caught me, not lightly either.

I was reeling in betrayal and hurt that I didn't pay notice to the giant patch of fur that leapt out and tackled me.

It wasn't a beast, it was a wolf, a giant wolf, not grey cold rotting flesh riddled with bumps and scars, soft warm flesh with full soft fur that swam between my fingers.

Seth turned into his human form and forced me to listen as he told me about his pack there and then.

And he didn't let me up off the ground until he had finished and made sure I wouldn't try to run off again.

I believed him, his pack looked nothing like the beasts, more like huge puppies than anything else.

When Seth had let me off the ground my face had turned red, not from being so quick to judge but because Seth hadn't thought to bring shorts.

I had turned my back but my stomach was twisting, at first I thought it was because it had made me ill but, it had made me feel wanting? Lust?

I couldn't tell, these emotions were something I hadn't come across before, I would have to grasp them to tame them. Just not yet...

Seth had refused to turn into his wolf form, saying stuff like 'I want to talk' and 'I want to be able to grab you if you run again'.

But I knew he was smiling the whole time, when I told him to wear a leaf to at least cover himself he had laughed, he laughed a lot.

But back in this room, away from the forest the last thing on my mind was laughing.

I had put on a thick jumper, jeans and my good old boots waiting for Seth so I could get outside.

Seth had gone off to run around on a patrol, and I was left to sit alone, aside from Seth and the good doctor and his wife a majority of the house hated me, at least I thought so there was a vampire woman who I had nick named, blond-bat for all her pretty features inside she was as ugly as a bat and would hiss and glare at me when ever she saw me.

I returned the gestures with a middle finger and throwing heavy objects at her.

I wasn't really doing myself any favors in trying to harm my protectors, but I knew if you didn't deal with the threats people give you they'd walk all over you.

There was another vampire woman that I made extreme effort to avoid 'Alice' I had made the mistake of her company before when I was in cuffs the tiny woman made me cringe and tense whenever she'd throw her arms up in the air to squeal at a piece of clothing.

Come evening the sun fell down beneath the trees glowing a faint purple before disappearing, the full moon rose strong and almost looked as if it was alive with white fire.

Full moon.

They would be out tonight, I knew it, they were always out there, but only hunted on a full moon it was one of their ways I guess.

As if reading my mind the brown-haired statue came storming in.

"you knew they'd be out tonight?!"

The others came swarming into the room.

"how did you know what I was thinking?"

"never mind that"

He was snappy.

"you knew. And didn't tell us"

"you never asked"

"you never gave us any answer"

"forgive me for not telling you every detail of my life, I would of thought you vampires would know"

He snapped his head at Alice.

"why didn't you see!"

"I-I I don't know I can't see them, they aren't there at all I've told you, there's nothing no blurs or blank spots just nothing!"

The good doctor came gliding in, his presence alone soothed what ever tension was floating round in the statues head.

"regardless we need to warn the others, Embry you think you could phase and tell your pack?"

"sure"

Embry left holding his hand on his neck remembering how I had strangled him probably.

"Edward head out with Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie the rest of us will stay here"

They won't be around the borders.

They'd come for what they want, me.

"Carlisle, maybe it is better to bring everyone here, they want him after all"

There was some thought after that then the doctor nodded.

"Sam won't want to do that, he'll want to keep our borders clear"

"I won't force him to leave his land open, just ask him to spare members of his pack that would be more use here"

The doctors gaze was focused on me for a while.

Did he mean more use in keeping me in order? Or keeping me here.

It was a while before anything happened, Sam had sent Seth, Jacob and Seth's sister Leah round to the Cullen house, but the rest of the pack was holding the borders of the shape shifters lands.

Seth had come straight to me and haunted my every move, his muscles literally were vibrating and that worried me, is he eager to fight or eager to bite my head off for not telling them. The moon was at it's peek bright, bold, bad every second the silver sphere remained in the sky my courage melted more and more till I was filled with a cold chill that clutched my heart tightly. Seth was pacing looking back at me then paced around again he had kept this up since he came constantly forming a protective watch over me.

Everyone was in the living room apart from a few who where outside keeping an eye on the trees.

They should be keeping their eye on the top of the trees as well the beasts were not like the shifter pack, they could climb and jump as good as any vampire.

"you should voice your thoughts more"

Edward was standing there like the statue he was silent as the grave my curiosity over took my determination to remain silent.

"how do you know what I'm thinking?"

"I have my ways, vampire powers"

It didn't shock me as I would of thought it would, not many things did shock me.

Except Seth.

I pushed the thought aside.

"all this time you knew everything I was plotting"

"yes"

I studied him for a second deciding if I should snap or throw something.

"you could hold a knife to my throat"

"I am sorry about that, I wouldn't have killed her"

"but you hurt her"

"I tend to hurt people when I 'voice' my thoughts"

Edward left then, I could hear him telling the others to keep an eye on the tree tops.

Seth was still pacing.

I liked the Cullen family and their home it was big; cosy, neat and tidy at times it was cold having several people who had the same body temperature as a snow man made the house act like a fridge.

Their house was decorated with various ornaments some ironic beyond belief like the big wooden cross and montage of graduation caps it was like they were trying to advertise themselves as vampires, pictures of family members at famous landmarks or at weddings, a baby picture of Nessie and loads and loads of books I wondered if they had read them all.

If there had ever been a library that had boasted to hold the most books it had to be this house.

Esme carried a tray from the kitchen the smell that lifted off the tray made my mouth water, on it was a glass of ice water and some chicken soup.

"here it may be a dangerous night but you still need to eat"

I wasn't sure what to say I gave a quick thanks and a smile, that seemed to appease her, the water was cold to the last drop I hadn't realized how hungry I was.

The soup erased what cold the water gave, it was delicious I could taste the different herbs and spices, strands of chicken fell apart in my mouth.

Seth was eyeing the soup whilst I was eating I gave him a wicked glance.

"want some?"

Seth nodded and went to grab the bowl.

"then go get your own"

He looked like he had seen his kitten get run over.

But when he saw my smile he lighten up.

"I forget you have a sense of humor at times"

"yes I do have one, but seriously get your own this is to good to share"

Esme then appeared out of thin air her face was bright with joy at how much I was enjoying the food, she held another tray full of three soup bowls, Seth quickly grabbed one with a quick thanks.

"I'll give these two to Nessie and Jacob"

Esme walked away toward the couple sat on the sofa, Nessie perked up at the sight and gave a glance at me, she had a faint scar on her neck.

I gave the best smile I could, and she awkwardly smiled back, before she disappeared into the soup bowl.

Jacob just blankly stared into my eyes, looking for a threat, like a good guard dog, I thought I heard Edwards laugh come from outside.

Even after Seth had finished his meal he got back up and resumed his pacing.

I watched him, counting how many times he'd walk back and forth.

Or I was watching how his legs would move or the way his stomach muscles would tense up at a random sound, I closed my eyes and rested my head between my legs. Don't start thinking of that now, think of how we are going to make it out of tonight alive, or who might die...

I looked up at Seth concerned, would it be him? or someone else, who would be mourned the following morning.

Sensing my distress he looked at me and gave me that sweet grin.

Maybe we would be okay.

When the first howl fouled the air my first instinct was to run.

I had tried to, but Seth had held me still till I calmed down.

"let me go"

"only if you promise not to run"

"and do what? Fight?"

"no just keep calm, don't worry there's nothing to fear"

"then why are you so scared"

"I'm scared for you"

Dam him, I hated blushing, I hated not running. I got out of his grasp but I didn't fail to notice the frown he gave.

"give me my knife or something"

"you won't need one"

"I want one"

"you remember what happened last time you had a knife"

Nessie gave a nervous laugh.

"yes I threatened someone I didn't know because I was kidnapped by people I don't know"

He frowned at that to.

"we saved you"

"I'm grateful but you don't need to hold me here any more, why can't you just send me on my way, if I go they will follow after me"

He looked hurt, deeply hurt, for a second I thought about apologizing, but I had a point and he knew it, there was no reason for me to stay in fact it'd be safer for them. I don't know them, they don't know me nor do they need me.

"look if you let me go now I can get a good start, once they see you don't have me they'll leave you alone"

I jumped as Seth grabbed my wrist harshly he was angry, it scared me he always seemed so nice but in this instant he had turned into a man full of rage.

"NO. They'll kill you"

"and?"

"don't you care?!"

Jacob spoke up and told Seth to calm down, once he had stopped shaking I whispered.

"everyone dies"

"but-"

I yanked my hand back my own temper getting the best of me.

"this isn't your fight!, it's mine has always been, it was my families and now they're dead, so let me finish it already"

_Said too much idiot._

I gaped like a fish out of water as I felt those words leave my mouth, when did I gain such a loose tongue?

Everyone else was looking the same, wondering, thinking, assuming.

"what do you mean?"

Another howl went off at that moment, louder and closer.


	5. Chapter 5 Battle cry

**Chapter 5**

**Battle cry**

Fear, it's an odd thing..

It comes in all shapes and sizes I found that out when the first beast attacked.

I hadn't made a habit of getting close to them before, I had always been ahead far away from their grasp.

The few that did catch me up were scouts, smaller than the rest and much faster they were not nearly as strong or ugly as some of the slower ones.

But still I struggled to kill them, it didn't take much a stab to the head or heart.

But these beasts were no scouts, huge twisted things covered in scars and cuts.

My father had said that appearances always reflected what was in a persons heart I never really agreed with his view but I look at the beasts and can't help but think.

_Are all their hearts that tainted?_

The first beast stood up on it's hind legs towering over vampire and shape shifter.

Then it roared.

It wasn't the ghoulish howl they did whilst on a hunt, this was a battle cry vicious and loud it made the glass in the windows tremble and the ground shake.

I was frozen, my mind not capable to recognize I was closer to the main pack than I had ever been since it had all began.

Not able to recognize how lucky I had been, if one of those had managed to catch up with me...

The beast turned it's head and scented the air, it looked at me.

LOOKED at me deeply like it was thinking, Seth stood in it's line of sight and growled.

Then the beast charged more quick and graceful than any of them had thought, beasts they were but they knew how to fight.

Capable of maintaining itself on two or four legs it gave it an extreme advantage, It could quickly maneuver away from a grasp and then shoot downwards and across the ground like a dog it's head almost touching the dirt beneath, then rise up taller than any grisly bear could.

It was a meter from the window when I was yanked away by Seth, I was still frozen.

Its paw managed to break the glass of the window where my head had been seconds ago before Emmett and his brothers finally reached it and broke it's stupid neck.

The vampires were stronger but the beasts were quicker and knew ways of fighting they did not.

"get back with Nessie and Jacob"

I barely registered Seth, it was like I wanted to give up all this time and I didn't even think about how deadly they really were.

How could I stand a chance against that?

Over the years I had forgotten their strength thought myself stronger, idiot.

How am I going to survive them on my own?

_You've done it before._

In twenty years I would begin to age begin to tire begin to grow old.

Did I truly believe when I was an old man I would be able to keep running, and what if I had broke a leg or arm, gotten ill.

Maybe I was meant to meet these people, mothers in my dead town always cried out in wisdom of how fate and destiny work hand in hand for every person.

_Does that include us?_

Pulling myself from my frozen thoughts I realized a full scale battle had erupted.

Six other beasts had shot out from the tops of the trees the moment the first attacker had been killed.

For every one they killed two more burst out of the tree line.

_You cant just stand here, these things want YOU._

I looked around for my knife, finding it inside a box on top of the fireplace I turned toward the battle. This was my fight I couldn't fall to fear, not after all these years.

Nessie grabbed my arm before I reached the door her face was covered in wide-eyed fear and concern, the poor girl was trembling.

"you can't you were told to stay here!"

"I'm not a coward"

"but you were told!"

"I'm more of a help out there than in here"

Nessie let go knowing I was telling the truth, she turned away and buried her face into her imprint who just looked at me like I was crazy, but he made no move to stop me.

Seth had long since phased into his fluffy looking wolf and was snapping away at the enemy.

Part of me wanted to help Seth

I couldn't understand why half of my brain wanted to do nothing but protect Seth and Seth alone.

But I had my own agenda in this fight I needed to find HIM and draw him away.

Great fluffy wolves and sparkling vampires, bet we really scare them.

I pushed open the door and immediately ducked down as a vampire went flying over head, I think it was Emmett a beast caught Emmett in his flight tearing off his arm causing him to scream in agony.

_Focus you fool!_

Just before the beast could latch it's jaws around Emmett's face I threw my knife with as much strength as I could, it stuck right into the side of it's head causing it to fall dead to the dirt.

I smiled.

Emmett gazed around and noticed me he gave a curt nod.

"you should grab your arm and get inside"

He shook his head and went off to help his blond-bat with one arm.

I pulled my knife out of the dead beasts head and looked around, others were still engaged in various fights, Seth and Esme were holding down one as Carlisle tore it's head off sending black blood everywhere.

Edward was wrestling one off Bella.

Jasper and Alice were guarding the doors sending beasts flying left right and center.

Leah played a vicious role in picking of unfocused beasts.

Emmett and his wife killed one after the other, Emmett still managed to put up a good fight with one arm.

One beast caught my scent and went straight towards me, I jumped out of it's charge and jammed my knife into it's side as it passed.

Black blood covered my hands cold and sticky.

The beast heaved itself for another attack and this time I met him head on, jamming my knife into its skull as it crashed into me.

We both went flying, but only one of us landed alive.

_Where is he?_

It wasn't like him to let his slaves do all the work.

The alpha of the beasts was a colossal giant, patches of white fur and bright white eyes.

I looked for him but found no sight, he knows I'm here he wouldn't miss out this chance, would he?

Maybe the sparkling vampires and fluffy wolves truly had scared them.

There was a crash from inside, and my guts twisted.

He knew I'd be kept back whilst the vampires took care of the threat.

He sent his pack to distract them, so he could sneak into the house...

I bolted back inside and true enough, there he was in the corridor he couldn't stand up inside so the base of his back was pressed against the ceiling whilst his arms were squashed to his sides, he looked like a dog in a drain pipe.

But it didn't make him any less horrific.

He had gained a few scars since the last time I saw him all those years ago, his muzzle pulled back baring those yellow teeth.

My knife was nothing compared to his black claws.

Jacob had shifted but he looked like a puppy growling at a lion.

"Jacob get Nessie out he doesn't want you and you can't fight him"

Jacob growled in defiance. The vampires and other wolves were struggling as it was and would be busy for at least another hour if the alpha got involved they would die.

"listen do you want to have Nessie die?"

He growled again, the alpha stayed where he was studying with a deadly calmness.

But I knew how quickly that calmness could snap.

"Jacob he wants to kill me, but he will kill you to reach his goal won't you?"

Almost in agreement the alpha beast hissed.

"go help the others Jacob I can take care of myself"

Jacob didn't know me, didn't care for me but he still hesitated, I knew he cared for Nessie greatly and when the alpha growled he knew he was no match for him, Jacob pushed Nessie toward the door and she went without a word, still looking at the alpha with wide eyes.

For a moment we both stared at each other, his eyes boring away, I felt I should say something but this beast would be killing me soon.

His calmness melted away as his true face appeared anger so pure I felt almost hurt it was aimed at me.

He charged, giant shoulders digging into the walls on either side of him pieces of plaster fell to the ground, his awkward size in such a small hall made him slow and I used that to my advantage.

I darted out of the house by breaking a window and crawling out, I didn't want to use the door as the vampires would probably end up fighting him and I wanted to give them a chance to finish the fights they had, I owed them that much.

My legs fell into the quickest run I could managed, the side of the house exploded as the alpha threw himself through the wall.

Guess he doesn't like using doors.

I went into the woods constantly changing my direction getting into narrow spaces where he could not go.

He growled and hissed but did not stop charging, breaking tree after tree into splinters in order to reach me.

I dodged a swipe of his paw then another but got hit by the third.

It didn't cut me, it was more like a punch than anything else.

But I felt it all the same, I crashed into a branch off an oak tree and pulled myself up climbing as fast as I could ignoring the sharp stabs in my chest.

Higher and higher I went and for a second I thought I had managed to elude him.

But when the tree swayed from side to side I knew different.

Taking a quick peek down I saw him climbing, some branches snapped under his weight but he dug his claws into the trunk of the tree and pulled himself up.

The poor old oak couldn't take it and the base of the tree snapped, gravity did the rest.

I jumped before the tree hit the ground branches from other trees whipped at my face attacking me for killing their oaken friend but I landed a fair distance away.

And again I was running.

The alpha hadn't landed as lucky the oak tree had fallen on top of him, but he threw the tree off himself like it was nothing.

Onward we went, him roaring and cutting his already mangled skin on rocks, trees and anything else that tried to get in his way, me running and panting trying to focus and not get eaten by the monster behind.

It was then I saw it.

A rock face, trapping me in.

If he catches me in there I'm dead, but I can't cut back or across it would be too risky.

My options were few and time wasn't my friend here, I kept running towards the rock face.

It was the only thing I could do hopefully what ever gods there was would take mercy.

As I neared I saw a crack in the rock itself deep and wide, wide enough for me, but not for him I reminded myself to thank the heavens.

The alpha caught sight of my plan and roared pushing himself harder in order to reach his prize before I could reach safety .

As I dodged yet another swipe I didn't forget to notice how much closer he had gotten.

He was stronger than his pack much more fierce and enduring, he could withstand massive attacks but he was slow, the slowest of them all.

All of his muscle mass did make him an easy thing to avoid.

But if it wasn't for the trees slowing him down I would be dead already.

The closer I got to the crack in the rock the more the trees lessened soon there was none.

I could feel the ground jump as his paws hit it one after the other.

I reached the rock and pushed myself into the small opening, it was so enclosed the rock dug into me from both sides and I couldn't turn or stand up straight.

The alpha attacked the rock and it shook but only slightly, he clawed away at it, but for all his efforts he gave himself bloody paws.

He vanished, then silence fell.

I let out a deep sigh, my breathing was heavy and sweat dripped freely.

I made it, I survived taking greedy gulps of much needed air forcing my racing heart to calm I thought of how pissed the alpha must feel.

I laughed out of all the things I could of done I laughed.

The laughter was short lived.

A huge white paw grabbed my left leg and dug in.

His claw stabbed my left calf muscle deep and dragged me outwards.

I let out a cry and then plunged my knife into his paw, he jerked his paw back but as he did his claw that was deep in my leg cut down, like cutting a slice of ham a big chunk of my left calf went as he pulled his paw back.

I couldn't even explain the pain so blinding and brutal that at first it was almost non-existent.

I pulled myself back inside the little opening pushing my body right to the back away from his reach the rock stabbed painfully but compared to the white blaze of fire that shot from my leg it was nothing.

The alpha saw the slab of meat on the ground that used to be part of me.

The animal picked it up and ate it, tasting his prey, I felt my stomach turn I held down the need to vomit at the sight.

The alpha then again threw his paw inside trying to reach me and I stabbed his paw when ever it got to close he cut his arm grazing it against the rock walls as he clawed for me.

Eventually he gave up he roared loud and crazily, somewhere in the distance the beautiful song of the shape-shifters gave me hope.

There were more than three shape-shifters howling. The other wolves must have come to aid!

Now they would come for him and kill him I could think of nothing sweeter...

He turned and looked at me longingly almost luring me out, the creatures eyes held a bold emotion.

But I wasn't falling for it.

The alpha growled and then left with a hurry, this time for good.

As the adrenaline left my system the sore burning took entirely over I looked at my leg and sobbed.

_I'll never run again._

I sobbed harder at the truth.

A huge portion of my left calf was gone down the beasts throat the cut was bone deep, there would be no way for me to be able get up or walk or run, swim, jog, dash, jump, climb.

With every new revelation at how maimed the alpha had now made me I sobbed harder, in pain and hysteria.

I can't survive with one leg.

A pool of blood had gathered round me, but I didn't care I wanted to become part of the rock itself, cold and hard unfeeling and tough.

But I wasn't, I was a weak little human playing tag in the supernatural world.


	6. Chapter 6 Maimed

**Chapter 6**

**Maimed **

The morning was cold, snow was falling lightly covering leaves trees and mud, icy puddles of water started to freeze over, the sunlight was the only source of warmth to me.

I had wrapped a bandage made from my shirt round my useless leg tight as I could manage whilst screaming.

Thankfully the blood had stopped flowing out of the wound but I had lost a lot.

I was freezing my jeans and shirt torn and wet they held no heat in and the cold was only getting worse.

The blood loss had made my head dizzy and fuzzy but I tried to remember my way back.

My stomach grumbled threatening to eat itself.

I felt like a beggar going back there in need of help it was wounding to my pride.

It had been a few hours since the alpha had ran off and a further few hours till I had summoned the courage to leave the safety of the rocks, the vampires and shifters did not come to find me.

_Maybe they are hoping you are dead._

I had no where else to go, I wanted Seth.

It was a strange thought but it was the only one my brain could think up of his warm body would be more than welcome in this cold.

Tracking back through the forest was easy, I had a trail of destruction to follow that the alpha had made.

The difficult part was moving, I couldn't rest any weight on my left leg at all, the muscle that was still there would spasm painfully when I did.

I had made a crutch from a broken branch but I was swaying dangerously from side to side.

I was scared that I would lose my leg, the only thing that made it feel like it was even there was the pain.

_Just get back to them and hopefully they'll take mercy and finish you off._

I clung to my crutch like my life depended on it, my world span but I stood straight.

I forgot myself for a minute and went to use my left leg.

When my muscle tensed tightly and squirmed I yelled in pain and fell.

I just lay there looking up at the cloudy sky, feeling snowflakes melt on my face.

If I had told them everything...

If I had told them about the beasts..

Told them of the alpha..

Told them of my past.

Maybe I wouldn't be in this madness, if I had just woke up and realized those people were my best chance at surviving.

Instead I had snapped at them told them nothing, lead them unaware into a battle and only revealed there would be one at the last moment.

_What if they had all died?_

My eyes widened at the thought.

What if the alpha didn't leave but went to help his pack...

Then they are all dead.

Even Seth.

My heart stopped at that, imagining the innocent mans face grey and cold, blue lips and white eyed.

It hurt to think of it, had I killed them all?

Then you did it again.

You ran whilst others fought your fight.

And now you want their help?

I hated myself, I had done the same all those years ago ran whilst my town burned and people died.

I closed my eyes.

Why me, out of all those people in my old town why was it me that survived.

There were others that were stronger, tougher... nicer why ME.

'because you are my son'

I jumped at the voice and looked around, nothing.

'I'm here..'

Snapping my head toward a fallen tree there stood a man I thought I'd never see again.

"dad?"

He smiled, the same old smile he would give me and my sister when we would rush in from outside covered in mud from head to toe.

He looked the same, broad shoulders cropped brown beard and hair, green eyes.

"I saw you- I saw you die... How can-"

'I am dead, but not in here'

He pointed to his chest right where his heart was.

"am I seeing things?"

'in a way I guess'

There was a short pause.

'listen son you need to go home'

Home? I have no home not anymore.

"why would you want me to go there.."

'because we need your help'

No no no no I can't go back I can't!

"I-I don't remember"

'because you choose to forget... Jack'

At the sound of my name everything I had tried to forget came back, the fires, my mothers demise, my sisters anger her revenge...

'we are trapped there Jack, we died but we never moved on'

I can't go back not there, not to her...

'you will go back sooner or later son, it may take a year or longer but I know you will'

"dad I can't she-"

'she'll listen to you, she won't listen to our cries she won't let go of what happened to your mother she won't let any of us go, drowning herself in madness and guilt'

Elisa sweat Elisa, still alive after all the lives you took.

"she murdered them all, set the beasts loose and watched, then set them on me! Her own brother!"

'she set them free, but she didn't want them to hurt you or kill me, she didn't really know what she wanted them to do'

"I remember..."

The snow was falling more now, I had forgotten my legs agony and the cold wondering if I was really seeing my father, or finally lost my mind.

"she wants me dead, why else are these beasts still hunting me, why would she listen"

'the beasts were never fully under her control, she only let them off the leash, they hunt you because they want to finish what was started'

Elisa my kind sister...

Would she listen?

"dad I can't, look at my leg how can I go back!"

'because you are my son, you survived all these years and I know a little cut wont stop you'

He was right, my family had always been stubborn refusing to accept their own weaknesses.

My mother refused to be looked down on, my father held no fear at anything and my sister... She never let anyone stop her blood lust.

'you have friends now son. People who are part of our world'

"I have no friends"

'yes you do they are here'

With that he disappeared melting away with the wind, I yelled for him to come back, to tell me more to guide me like he used to.

_But he can't his dead remember?_

Edwards stone face appeared out of the trees his normal scowl now replaced with curiosity, Alice and Seth's wolf followed.

Seth ran straight for me, noticing my wound and whimpering then he licked my face with his slobbery warm tongue causing me to laugh, but no laughter could erase what I had seen and heard just.

Edward had probably heard every word I just said...


	7. Chapter 7 New

**Chapter 7**

**New **

Edward kept quiet on the journey back, but I knew he had heard.

Seth and Alice held both of my shoulders on either side helping me walk.

Seth had made a fuse at wanting me to be carried but I said I wanted some dignity left.

Alice and Seth both filled me in on what had happened back at their home.

True enough the alpha DID return there and I held my breath at what he had done.

Turns out the alpha underestimated the Cullen family and shape-shifters, as did I.

The alpha had charged in but the vamps ran circles around him whilst the wolves finished what remained of his pack.

Once the alpha saw there was no hope he ran, they lost his trail over the cliffs but I knew he wasn't gone for good.

They had been looking for me but they couldn't pick up my scent the snow had messed up the trail, and mostly they didn't think to look towards the rock face where I had been.

The best part of it all was they had took minor casualties, not one of them had been killed.

A few were injured but would live; Emmett's arm was healing turns out all he needed to do was just stick it back on with a bit of venom, Leah had a broken leg, blond-bat had suffered a blow to the head that had torn off some of her golden locks, might knock some sense into her. Edward chuckled at that.

Jasper had a few new scars and some of the wolves were suffering with cracked ribs and busted noses.

Seth ensured me that everyone would be fine in a few days.

They then asked about what had happened when I had run off with the alpha behind me.

I told them all about the running, climbing, falling and the claws that had cut my leg apart.

I left out the part about my dad.

"you took on that thing on your own..."

Seth had been less than happy when he found out Jacob had left me to it, but I told him I handled myself okay.

"you still could of died!"

"but I didn't did I"

"but you were meant to stay safe! Not join in you're just a human for gods sake"

"Seth regardless, if it wasn't for him Emmett would be dead, and a lot more would have been too"

Seth huffed at Alice's logic.

"he saved a lot of us by drawing the alpha away, although if you had of told us about their alpha first it could have been avoided"

"I know"

Edward was still being quiet.

"what about the damage to your home"

Alice chuckled with delight.

"well we can fix that no problem, I get to redecorate so it's not so bad"

"but what about the woods, if people see that damage they will want to know what done it"

"we will have to think on it, but as of now if anyone sees the damage to the woods we will simply say we know nothing"

"but your house-"

"will be repaired by tomorrow, this isn't exactly the first time something like this has happened"

Edward rolled his eyes at that, Seth's hand had trailed down my back and around my waist and I gave him an odd look which he returned with a smile that turned my knees to jelly.

"aw look at you two so cute together"

Seth smiled wider and I tried to get out of his grasp not because I didn't want to be in it but because it felt too good.

"Seth maybe you should tell him"

"Alice-"

"I'm just saying he has a right to know"

Seth was shooting glares at the little demon beside me.

"know what?"

"I'll tell you later, but first you have to tell us your name"

"I told you I don't remember-"

"I don't believe you"

Seth wasn't easy to fool he clearly saw past my lies.

But it was past time I told them about me they had already done so much that I couldn't repay.

"my name is Jack"

Alice squealed.

"he finally has a name!, you known I think you look like a Jack you have the whole rugged lumberjack thing going on"

I zoned out Alice whilst she babbled about gods know what I just nodded at whatever she said. Edward smiled.

"Jack..."

Seth was rolling my name along his tongue testing it.

"I like it"

"do you think my leg will be okay?"

Alice looked down at the wound.

"it's not the worst I've seen I recon it'll be fine but Carlisle knows these things better"

"how come you never told us your name before"

Because I didn't want to remember it.

"I didn't trust you"

"what about now?"

"maybe- I don't know I guess I should you did save me, again"

The rest of the journey was quiet or it would of been if not for Alice.

Somewhere along our walk she had let go of me and let Seth hold most of my weight as she skipped ahead talking with Edward in a hushed tone.

Seth had pulled me closer and I tried pushing him away but the heat from his body was heavenly and it bit off the cold that had formed around us.

"you sure you are okay?"

"I had my leg munched on by a monster, I'm fine"

I let the sarcasm flow heavily.

"seriously"

"I'll live, why do you care so much?"

Seth dropped his eyes I could tell he was keeping something from me.

I let it go not willing to argue with the pain that was spreading.

The last few weeks had been interesting to say the least.

When we reached the Cullen house I was surprised to see work being done to repair the damage.

Esme had run up and helped me inside towards Carlisle office.

Many people were working to burn the beasts bodies and the smell was gross.

Their bodies started to rot quicker than most corpses, once on the fires the beasts melted away as the flames turned blue from their black blood.

Once inside Carlisle's office I was placed on a operating chair and told to lie down.

Seth refused to leave, Carlisle cut off the left leg of my jeans in order to view the injury.

Carlisle tutted at the sight of my leg.

"I think I will be able to save your leg, I shall have to clean it and give you anti-biotics, I might be able to do a skin graft"

Carlisle got to work straight away he gave me morphine for the pain and cleaned the wound, whilst I grunted and growled when ever my leg tensed up.

"there is something else I am worried about, Jack was your name if I'm correct? I over heard Alice talking about it"

"yeah"

"now I know you call these creatures beasts but to us they are known as were-wolves, and they recreate their kind by scratching or biting other humans, and you have one of those scratches-"

"they are not were-wolves"

Carlisle raised his brows.

"were-wolves retain some of their humanity and turn human during the day right?"

"they do"

"the beasts don't, monsters twenty-four seven their cuts don't turn you either just hurt like hell, they have a thing for hunting on a full moon that's why they came last night"

Carlisle looked taken back as did Seth who had taken a seat beside me.

"would you mind if I ask how you know this for sure"

Because I grew up being taught this my dad had always kept strange books filled with the supernatural world.

"look I was scratched when you found me and I didn't turn last night did I?"

"I see, well I believe you for now but Jack I am telling you, we will want to know about all of this, including the reason behind these creatures"

I know.

Carlisle finished bandaging my leg and took a few blood samples and various tests.

By the end I was beyond tired, the house was still under repair and a gale of cold air mixed with snow was blasting away into the hallways, I shivered.

"right now your leg should be fine, the muscle tissue should repair itself but it will be a while before you can walk, there was no sign of infection, and I think I will be able to do a skin graft soon"

Carlisle gave a quick sigh.

"unfortunately there is permanent damage, you will have difficultly running or walking and I wouldn't be thinking about trying to run off anytime soon"

My heart dropped, Seth saw my face fall an tried to make a positive out of it all.

"but he wont be paralyzed right?"

"no you will be able to move around just not too much, now try not to exert or tire yourself just let your body rest up"

Seth nudged my arm and smiled, I couldn't help but smile a little back.

Carlisle cleared his throat.

"I also wanted, to thank you Jack, I understand Emmett owes you his life and my granddaughter as well"

I felt proud at that, for once I had done something selfless.

"we want you to know that you are welcome here I believe Alice has already made you a wardrobe"

My guts twisted.

"I think Esme is cooking up a storm for you two, best go get some before the others"

Seth not to lightly carried and dragged me to the kitchen.

But he was stopped by Alice she took one look at me and crossed her arms.

"oh no."

"Alice come on we're hungry"

"and Jack could do with a change of clothes don't you think?"

I looked down, my jeans where filthy covered in blood and dirt one leg of them was missing and the bottom of my shirt was ripped off were I had made a makeshift bandage, I couldn't even remember what had happened to my boots my knife was still clutched in one hand.

My body was even filthier spending a night in the forest does that I guess.

"upstairs both of you use the guest room, I've already set out some clean clothes, shower, and I'll bring you up some food"

I nodded as did Seth whilst Alice just skipped away.

We made our way through the broken house towards the stair case.

Nessie was coming down the stairs with Jacob as we reached them.

"oh god, you look awful"

Nessie was swimming in guilt, as was Jacob.

"I'm fine looks worse than it is"

"listen I wanted to help but Nessie-"

Seth cut him off with a angry resort.

"yeah yeah Jacob, you'd leave your own dad to die for Nessie right?"

Jacob growled at Seth and I stood there unable to understand why Seth had said that.

"Jake come on leave it... We'll check on you later if it's okay"

Seth helped me up the stairs, and into the guest room.

"what was that about?"

"it's nothing, just angry he left you on your own"

"If he stayed he would of died Seth"

Seth rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands.

"I know I know, guess I'm being unreasonable"

I looked at the bed and sighed, there was more than just one outfit there, they range in all colors and patterns it was impossible to tell one from the other and where a shirt began and a trouser leg ended.

"wow Alice went all out on you"

"I'd rather wear nothing than some of these things"

Seth looked at me for a second, thinking about if I was telling the truth eventually I let out a laugh.

"I was joking you know"

He looked disappointed I decided I would have to sate my curiosity.

"Seth can I ask you something?"

Seth looked away from the mountain of clothing and at me.

"sure"

"are you gay?"

He turned bright red and for once I felt happy that the tanned man was blushing and not me.

"well I-I I'm not sure"

He was really caught unaware, obviously this was a sensitive issue for him.

"it doesn't matter, sorry for being blunt I was just curious you seem to care too much for me and I was just wondering"

Seth held my shoulders in his hands.

"yes I care for you, and to what level I'm not sure just, there's something I do need to tell you and I don't know what you will make of it, I mean I don't even know you... But I want to"

I stared at him, do I want to know?

I liked Seth he was nice and there were feelings dormant ones that I have for him, but like he said.

He barely knows me.

At that moment Alice walked in with two bowls of mushroom soup with thick slices of buttered bread.

"Esme said she didn't want to give you anything too heavy on your stomach so-"

Alice looked between us and in her eyes I knew she assumed she had interrupted something.

"woops sorry, didn't realize you were smooching him already"

"ALICE"

"What! Just protecting his innocence Seth"

I chuckled at that.

"right eat, shower, rest then see how you feel okay Jack?"

I waved her off but she bounced back in.

"whilst I'm here"

She plunged her hand into the sea of clothes and gave me some jeans a jumper and underwear and socks to match.

"your welcome"

The demon woman vanished then.

"she always like that?"

"only when she gets a new toy I'm told"

"I'm not a toy"

"to Alice you are"

We both ate our meal in silence grateful to have a full stomach again.

Seth helped me out of my clothes and into the shower.

He was trying not to look and I nearly fell twice because of it.

"Seth I've seen you naked so there's really is nothing to be embarrassed about, so do you think you could man up and keep me from falling?"

Seth laughed and nodded.

"don't get the bandages wet otherwise it'll hurt"

I kept my leg out of the water the best I could, I felt better with the warm water hitting my face, it washed away all the blood and grim making me feel human again.

I lost myself in the water letting it unfold my tense muscles and scold away all of my thoughts, just enjoying being given this one solace.

"so many scars..."

I turned my head and Seth was looking up and down my back at the various trophies I had collected.

Feeling self-conscious at his stare I turned my face back into the water.

"I'd take a few scars for my life any day"

I went back to washing myself thinking of how I was going to explain to them about my past, about the towns end, and my sister but I was determined to let them know about me, maybe it would be nice to finally let the past out in the open to not have to keep it locked away in my mind any longer.

I jumped when a warm finger touched my back tracing the line of one of the fresher cuts.

I held my breath as Seth's hands trailed up and down my back going over one scar then another, his touch was light and welcome.

His hands trailed over the fresh cuts and more firmly pressed against the older ones, where ever his fingers trailed over goose-bumps would rise.

His hand followed along cut that I had got just before I had been saved by them the first time it started at my right shoulder and ended near the bottom of my hip, his fingers stopped when he reached my hip.

But when my groin started to react I moved away.

"sorry I was just- I'll get you a towel"

Seth left the bathroom.

Did this mean I was gay too?

I pushed all those feelings aside I couldn't deal with them now, not till I told them about the origin of both the beasts and me.

Seth returned not meeting my eyes thankfully I had managed to calm down he handed me the towel, I dried myself and he helped me dress in a shirt and underwear.

"I thought you would want to sleep up for a while so I put the clothes Alice picked on the side for now"

He helped me back into the room and I limped to the now clear bed and climbed under the covers trying not to hit my leg too much.

The bed molded to my body shape cosy and snug but it was cold even with the covers over me.

Seth hoped on top of the covers beside me.

"what are you doing?"

Seth saw my worried expression and laughed.

"relax I'm not going to rape you or anything, the vamps don't have great heating in their house so I'm your heat source for now"

I glared at him.

"you are making that up"

"do you want to freeze?"

He had me there, and his smile only grew when I told him to be quiet and lie down.

Seth crawled into my arms letting his heat soak into the blankets and soon I was asleep.

I had never slept so good.


	8. Chapter 8 Happily never after

**So, did you enjoy the first load of chapters?**

**I'll shall try to get them out to you in bundles of 2-3 chapters, I did seven before because I got carried away with the uploading but hey I hear no complaints so far so that's good, so what you think of Jack? like him? hate him? love him? I hope you do! **

**Also I will try to keep the authors notes to a minimum I will pester you once every few chapters but not on everyone of them.**

**So read/review tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 8**

**Happily never after **

Sleeping, it's that special thing that allows us freedom to dream.

Dreams it's those special moments that allow us float freely amongst the stars and reach our proudest and most desired dreams.

Nightmares it's that cruel black fog that creeps into your veins and sets your blood to ice turning your highest dreams into your lowest fear.

Reality it's that cruel slap in the face when you wake up.

I experienced all four, I fell asleep with Seth in my arms and it felt so right, I dreamt of spending the rest of my life like this with Seth...

Then Seth's form changed his skin went cold and grey, his innocent face broke and twisted into a muzzle, and he went to bite my head off.

Shooting upright I sent a confused Seth onto the floor, it took a second for me to feel the sting of reality, that slap in the face.

And sure enough there it was, my leg was tensing uncontrollably I started cursing and yelling as my maimed leg tried to pull muscles that were no longer there.

Seth was yelling for help clueless in what he had to do, but I couldn't find the voice to tell him it was nothing.

There was a breeze of air and Carlisle was standing there he went straight to me, he didn't hesitate in injecting my leg with what ever medicine he pulled out from his pocket and soon the troubled leg went numb.

"sorry, I gave you some muscle relaxer"

I had barely felt the needle.

"what happened?"

"your leg went into a cramp probably, the muscle that remains is trying to pull at the others muscles which are no longer there, it causes your leg to tense and pull harder"

_Great, that isn't how I pictured waking up._

"is it always going to do that?"

"not all the time, it'll be a while before it stops but if I'm not here, you have to try and relax your leg"

"easier said than done"

Carlisle smiled and left, Seth was still crouched on the floor wide-eyed, I laughed at his face unable to help myself.

"Seth relax, it was nothing"

He loosened up a little, but kept the alerted posture.

"you scared me"

"sorry I didn't mean to throw you into the floor"

"it's okay, just warn me next time"

I laughed again, Seth joined in.

"I've lost half my leg and I'm laughing, god what's wrong with me"

Seth sat beside me, he was wearing nothing but boxers, when had he lost his shorts? I avoided spending too much time gazing at his chest, and more importantly what those boxers might conceal...

"I don't think anything is wrong with you"

"that's nice of you to say"

_But there are so many things wrong with me._

"but you don't think that do you"

"afraid not, nobody is perfect"

Seth yawned still tired I told him to get some sleep but he shook his head in stubborness.

"till your leg heals I'm your method of transport"

"says who?"

"me"

I raised my eyebrow at him but ignored it. The morning was bright outside from all the snow that had gathered on the ground it reminded me of home my old home.

"well in that case could you help me up I'm so weak and feeble I can't stand"

"I never said you were-"

"but you implied it"

He scrunched up his face in annoyance.

"your playing with me aren't you"

"yup"

He gave a sinister smirk and edged closer.

"your lucky your can't walk or I'd make you pay for that"

I leaned close and whispered.

"you can bark but you can't bite, so come help this poor cripple up before I crawl to the bathroom"

Seth helped me into the bathroom and I set about the usual, for a minute I went to pack away an imaginary tent, before remembering I wasn't in the forest anymore, old habbits die hard. As I washed my face I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. The stranger in the mirror. My hair was a mess, odd bits stuck out here and there in spikes of brown hair, my face was outlined with stubble that threatened to become a beard, I had a few cuts and grazes on my cheeks and on on my nose, my eyes were still lively, wide awake and alert the greenish grey circles scanning everything they saw.

I looked like I had been dragged through a thorn bush

But I liked it, made me look like I belonged in the forest away from all this, even if I no longer belonged there anymore.

I'd have to get rid of it, I didn't need the extra hair any more, after all I wouldn't be going anywhere... Not for a while and when I did I would have to get help some where, I can't take Elisa on my own.

_He had wanted me to go home, but how?!_

After I tell them about my home would they even believe me, it was a long and sad story and it was what I had wanted it to remain, a story.

But my dad had been right, regardless if I had seen him truly or not, I had to go back.

And by the looks of things these people are my only chance at getting there.

Seth popped his head inside seeing what was taking so long.

"everything alright Jack"

"you have no shame do you?"

He smiled and told me to call for him when I wanted breakfast, I splashed some water on my face waking myself up, before shaving the scruff of hair off my face the warm water felt good but the cold air that circled my smooth cheeks didn't feel as good. I'd have to get used to it.

Once back on the bed breakfast was served, Esme had made two bowls of sliced fruit two cups of water and a plate full of French toast.

I murdered the fruit bowl, determined to make sure the fruit didn't run off.

"dam you like fruit"

"I love it, don't have much time to pick much up whilst running"

Seth munched merrily on some toast before swallowing and giving me a sad smile.

"Jack"

I finished killing the fruit bowl and put it down then reached for a glass of water, I knew what he was going to say, I just dreaded the words to come.

"yeah?"

"you know they want to know about you and THEM now"

I sighed, there it is.

"how could I forget"

"will you tell us"

_Will I?_

Or maybe I could just tell one of them, Edward had his mind reading thing he could just listen in and tell them, it'd take the pressure off I guess.

No. I wouldn't act like some coward, if I was to tell them I had to do it to their face.

"yeah I will, guess I don't really have a choice"

"you do-"

"I don't"

Seth didn't bring it up again he helped me get dressed in the clothes Alice had picked out. As the day ticked by we talked I learnt more and more about Seth, he was one of those people who looked out for others his heart knew no bounds, sadly I couldn't help but think of how much his good nature could be abused so easily by people who knew how to work round a all-powerful shape-shifter.

There was a knock at the door, Seth growled a little but Nessie walked in with a shy determinded smile.

"hi"

Seth asked her what she was doing here a little too bitterly, but I was surprised when she snapped back at him.

"I came to see if his okay, got a problem?"

I butted in before Seth learnt what a mistake it was to start a argument with a teenage girl.

"I'm fine thanks"

She smiled and there was an awkward tension for a while.

"listen I wanted to say sorry again for-"

"I held a knife to your throat there isn't much for YOU to be sorry for, guess I still need to make a mends for that"

My gaze lingered on the small pink scar that was so bright on her neck when compared to the fair white skin she had.

"you don't have to, I mean I get it you didn't know us and I was close by it was one of the only options you could think of"

_No, it was the easiest option I could think of._

"still, sorry"

She smiled, she was a very pretty teenager and very mature for her age. But being in a house full of one-hundred year olds would do that to most I guess.

"well thank you, you know I still think you shouldn't say sorry, want to know why?"

"why?"

"its what I would have done"

I decided I liked Nessie, with that sentence she said goodbye and walked out the room. Seth was staring at me again, he had this look he pulls when in deep thought his brows pull togetehr and his eyes glaze over, I had noticed so much about the man in front of me, yet I still know so little.

"what now"

"I think Nessie likes you, as a friend I mean usually when put with strangers she spends her time making them as uncomfortable as possible speacially humans"

Ironic how I had put a knife to her throat now she wanted to be friends, I would need to learn to sharpen my social skills and not my knife in the future.

"so when do you want to talk?"

I decided that sooner the better the longer I kept it locked away the more likely it was to stay that way, Seth put on some shorts and a shirt that might as well have been a second layer of skin, not that I minded.

Seth helped me down stairs and to Carlisle's office, Seth had said I should stay in bed but I was determined to take some initiative even with only one working leg I would roll over and die before I let myself be tied to a bed or wheelchair. Carlisle's office was a small room at the back of the house, you would think a house of this size he would of took the largest room but the reasons why where clear, the small room was warm and cosy almost relaxing but the huge picture of Carlisle wearing historic clothing beside two other vampires made me feel uneasy. Carlisle was sitting in his chair reading some medical form he raised his eyes at the intrusion.

"hey doc, figured you'd want to talk now?"

"oh! Of course you can take a seat"

Carlisle had me use a foot rest for my leg and put me into one of his plush leather chairs, Seth just sat on a stool beside me he didn't care for comfort.

"so what do you want to know"

He studied me for a bit deciding on a answer.

"I'm not going to lie Jack, I would like to know what those things are, I have ran tests and what I have found is disturbing"

I waited for him to continue.

"the blood is unlike anything I have seen it isn't full of living cells, it's full of... I'm not sure what to call it, those creatures technically shouldn't be able to breath with that stuff in their veins, it's cold and sticky it should be killing them"

I sighed.

_Where do I begin._

"Carlisle I'm not sure if I should tell you, it's a lot to take in"

Carlisle smiled.

"I have seen a great many things, and learnt everything I can with a open mind, I won't ridicule you with your past"

_But will you believe it?_

So I began to tell them my family's happily never after


	9. Chapter 9 Coldburns

**Chapter 9**

**Coldburns**

My full name is Jackson Kenny.

I was seventeen years old.

My mother was Jeanie Kenny.

Father was Henry Kenny.

Sister is Elisa Kenny.

Coldburns.

It's the name of our town, we are at the worlds end deep in the heart of cold and snow, but we love it, our town keeps to ourselves away from the main world and main landers its nothing huge in all honesty its just a small fishing village that has been invaded with people looking for a new start.

We prefer to be on our own, we trade with the sailors that come to the docks nearby, we buy provisions and they buy the fish we catch, mainly we hunt our food but there are some things that just can't be found on the ice, we brought provisions to build our homes and to help make our lives a little easier, but no matter what it was all for nothing.

It was near the end of the hunting season, soon the sun would disappear for the length of winter, It's the worst time to the younger children especially the ones who are new to this place, but they grow up used to it.

The town was a mix of igloos, log cabins, stables and storehouses the igloos were where we kept the hunting gear and snow sleighs, we kept our food and supplies in the storehouses, the stables kept our livestock special sheep and cows that could stand the cold that blew here. The log cabins were for the families, together there was over fifty-eight families all from different reaches of the world, they had come here to start anew to escape the busy hectic lives of the mainland, with them they brought pets, children, elderly given the chance they would of brought their homes as well.

On the last day of light, the last day that I remember being happy on the ice, I had set out early to catch some fish dad had taught me how and always made sure I was up and ready to go before he himself set out for work in the towns council chambers, he was some assistant or adviser but they never listened to him anyhow.

On my way to the ice fields I passed the local school, kids were playing out on the yard throwing snow balls or trying to skate on a block of ice, some tried making a snowman that resembled their teacher, I dodged a few poorly aimed snow balls and continued on my way the snow crunching loudly beneath my boots, thank fully it was a clear sky today so I got to say one last goodbye to the sun before it disappears.

Further down the street the towns farmer was busy arguing with one of the fishermen, again. The fishermen claimed that the farmer was always trading his worst corn for the best fish but it made no difference the farmers corn was terrible no matter how hard they argued he used artificial soil to grow his crop and the result made it bitter, but for reasons unknown these two men argued about it everyday as if it would magically make everything better.

"you know I recon if we slapped the fisherman with one of his own fish he'd stop complaining"

I jumped at the merry voice, beside me stood my sister.

_How long had she been there?_

Elisa had a skill for stealth she could disappear then reappear like magic.

She laughed at my reaction and smiled, Elisa was a nice girl strong and able practically a copy of our mother her black locks hung loosely over her shoulders and her freckled cheeks had half the boys in town drooling, whilst her hyper attitude and slender figure had the other half fainting.

"I hate it when you do that"

She grinned more.

"aw sorry Jacky"

"my names Jackson not Jacky"

"grumpy much? So what you doing?"

She knew what I was doing she just wanted to tag along, I had my fishing gear strapped to my back and had worn my thickest jacket, it was wool from the sheep and it kept you warmer than a hot coal in a blizzard.

"fishing like dad told me to"

"can I come!?"

_There it is..._

"no"

She started to temper trying to get me to sway, I knew I would give in eventually but I liked tormenting her at every chance I got.

"oh come on! I can't stand being around the trading markets with mom selling her medicines, half the boys there think they have half a chance and keep giving me the 'marry me and have kids with me' face"

"shouldn't flirt with them so much"

"I do not!"

"So when you flutter your eyes at them and give an odd wink now and again that's just a allergy?"

"I don't flirt with them! every time I blink they think I wink at them and every time a move a muscle they think it's a single"

"even dad thinks you flirt alot"

"I don't!"

I put my hands on my hips and put on my highest voice I could manage.

"IM ELISA, BUY ME LOADS OF THINGS"

Elise laughed at my impression of her.

"that's not true!"

"is to"

"is not!"

"is t-"

I suddenly got a mouth full of snow from my so called loyal sister. She kept throwing snowballs at me till I gave up with my hands in the air, after an avalanche of snow was resting on my shoulders she stopped her attack.

"can I come along now?"

"maybe"

I brushed the snow off and sent a few more snow balls towards Elisa for good luck and we set off towards the gate. The gate itself was thick black metal made up of hundreds and hundreds of spears that surround the entire town, the council had chosen to make the fences look like spears as an artistic touch, to me it just looked cheap.

_We was told it was to keep out predators, but all the predators were inside the fences._

The men watching the gate opened it and let us through.

"you don't complain when those boys buy you those presents"

"because I get to sell them off for something better"

"how many hearts have you broke El"

"not that many..."

I laughed she had destroyed the hearts of loads of boys but she always said she wanted a man not a boy, and every young boy considers himself a man the moment he can fling around words.

"nineteen this year El when did you get so old"

"I'm not old"

"your going to go grey soon like old Heather"

She punched my arm old Heather was our towns oldest member one of the founders.

"I won't, no one could get their hair as grey as that old crow"

We walked in silence for a while till we reached the fishing spots, we both sat down and put our lines into the water, it was early so no one else would be here for a good hour or so I enjoyed the quiet it felt peaceful after being inside the loud and busy town.

Elisa was good at fishing sometimes better than me, but mom always wanted her to help around the markets, Elisa wanted to do everything but that she would find ways to mess up the job she was told to do or find something more interesting, she loved reading dad's old books about creatures that supposedly lived in the ice deep down. Mom eventually just settled for having Elisa at the markets for a few hours everyday.

"you know I think the bakers son Richard likes you Jack"

I looked around wide-eyed making sure no one had heard but there was only us here, I was completely taken unaware I was just glad no one was around to hear it.

"Elisa you can't say stuff like that!"

"why not?"

"the town doesn't agree-"

"and what!"

I sighed Elisa was never one for keeping a lid on things or accepting the way things are.

"I don't like men El"

"I'm not stupid Jack, I've seen the way you look at some of them"

I blushed, I had to keep it a secret but Elisa always knew my secrets. This one had been a extremely sensitive one when it came to me, others had come here who where out and proud but some ass holes in the town had thrown a few jokes and insults around and soon after they left. I was on my own, as was Richard, he was a cute guy tall skinny incredibly brainy, his baking was awful but he had a good skill for getting costumers in. I had spoke to him a few times guess now I know why he was always blushing and stammering, I smiled a little, if only we weren't here if only I had more guts to try, but everyone here thinks it's bad and I love this land more than I could love the bakers boy.

"why do they insist it's bad"

"it isn't, I don't think it is, it's just ..."

"just what?"

"things aren't what they used to be, this town I mean"

The truth was always bitter to taste but we had hear the rumors people said that the towns council was putting restrictions on everyone containing us but the problem was, we couldn't do anything we had come here to start a fresh life but we could never leave. We have nothing to go back to.

Dad had told me the Gregory family had gone missing, because they had disagreed with the councils views, I had never felt so cold.

Elisa didn't realize that things were falling apart, I liked the ice I liked the snow but still at the end of the world far away from any prison, we were prisoners. The council had guards with guns to keep the town safe, and to keep us here. What do we have? fishing rods and butter knives.

"I hate this, being contained and controlled like animals"

"me too"

We gazed out across the horizon wishing to be able to fly.

"hey Jack do you miss it at times?"

"miss what?"

"being free"

"we are free"

"then how come we live inside a fence and can't do what we want?"

"because things don't work like that here, we have to follow their rules"

"we never had to before..."

We sat in silence for a bit, when it started to get dark we decided to head home, we had caught a few fish it'd make a nice dinner, on the way back we ran into Richard, Elisa not to gently ripped the fishing rod from me as well as the fish and told me to go talk to him, and with a wink she left. I smiled and decided I might as well, Elisa always got her way in the end.

The months rolled on by and things got worse, the council started making examples of people parading them round on stage for the entire town to see, a few thieves were put into holding cells that had no heating what so ever and come morning most had lost a few toes and fingers to the cold, others just disappeared without an explanation or trace.

Come December things changed entirely, it was a short while after Christmas, I had spent the day with Richard we talked and laughed and ate some cold turkey whilst thinking of what life would be like beyond the gates, that was the first time I ever kissed another boy.

The town had been gathered from their beds into the towns center everyone was sleepy apart from my family, I was completely alert eyes burning the sight before me into my brain. On the stage stood old Heather and the bakers son Richard both wore their bed clothes and cuffs, Richard was shivering his gaze found mine and I could only hope he took comfort in it.

"good evening all I pray forgiveness for dragging you from your sweet slumbers but we have something grave to discuss"

The towns main leader Ian Pol a huge man who ate one too many pies was on top of the stage wearing a fine made fur coat and a forced smile.

I hated him he sneered at everyone like he was better than them like he was the farmer and us the sheep.

His almost bald head looked like a rotten egg.

"crimes against our town our souls and god himself have been unraveled!"

The crowd hushed to listen in.

"this young man here has sinned! His crime? He has admitted to being a homosexual"

I looked a Richard wide-eyed what had he done? I instantly tensed and edged closer, but my mother made sure to keep me well back.

Elisa grabbed my hand small tears dotted her eyes.

"and this so called fonder of our town was caught trying to steal our daughters away to the mainland-"

"I was saving them from you! You have turned our town into a cruel place, our dream was to live free not prison ourselves, better they be in the mainlands than in your bed! This is pathetic, when did we become prisoners!"

Old Heather's voice rang of the ice she had a strong tone one made by many years of wisdom.

"regardless, Heather has sent off two of the Girdle girls away from their poor mother, and today we found their bodies floating in the ice rivers!"

The crowd went into up roar demanding a trial, a death, one voice demanded the truth that voice was my father.

Old Heather screamed that it was a lie, but no one listened aside from us.

"as punishment for these crimes there shall be death for the Hag to repay for the lives she took!"

There was a silence but no one stood up for her I went to raise my voice but my fathers hand covered my mouth and he shook his head.

"and the boy shall be purified by pain so that he might be free from his unholy thoughts"

Richard had never looked so frightened, I couldn't help but feel his fear as well that night I couldn't sleep I couldn't think, what just happened?

Come the next morning Heather was dragged to the ice waters like a criminal, No one went to save old Heather as they threw her into the ice water tied to a rock, after a few minutes the bubbles stopped rising from under the water...

No one saved Richard as he was whipped bloody in public view crying aloud every time the whip slashed him open, my father had physically restrained me and Elisa from jumping to his aid, I had cried and shouted but no one heard me over his screams. Me and Elisa went to collect Richard his own father wanted nothing to do with him.

We tried our hardest our mom did everything she could as did my dad but it wasn't enough, he clung to me like a child would their mother, sobbed and moaned I had never seen so many tears before he told me he loved me and that he hoped I would get out of here, I was stupid and told him he would be fine, told him he would get better.

Richard died in my embrace from an infection two days later.

Dad turned more serious he no longer smiled or sent us out to fish.

Mom closed down her market stall and no longer stepped outside.

Elisa changed entirely she talked less disappeared at night at times she would ask me to come, we would sneak out into the ice fields where she would just spend hours gazing at the horizon, my world was falling apart. I couldn't breathe it hurt to think of old Heather, it nearly killed me to think of Richard.

And still it got worse, the council leader Ian had gone mad with his power.

People were being dragged from their homes screaming for stupid crimes; stealing, cursing, jokes, not meeting certain standards and so on.

Dad and mom had started to plan an escape the entire town was chaos everyone was shivering in their beds not from the cold from fear.

We had come for a new start but we had found hell.

Then it happened, one night was all it took for everything to fall to ruin.

A crowd had gathered outside of our house, in the center was Ian Pol and his guards.

The guards came inside and dragged us out.

A single wooden post had been set up in front of our cabin it was surrounded by hay and dry wood.

The guard held me and my sister at gunpoint, whilst mom and dad were put in front of the crowd, Ian smiled at my mother in a unsettling way, years ago Ian had tried to make a move on my mother, she hadn't reacted as he would of liked, I just hoped he didn't still have a grudge.

"you know this woman as your medicine supplier!"

My guts twisted at the sound of Ian's voice.

"but she is a whore and devil"

My dad lunged for Ian only to be knocked down by one of his many guards.

"as you can see she has infected the mind of this innocent man and these poor innocent children, for she is a witch"

The crowds uproar was unbelievable, these people had come from civilization to be here, they were educated and smart and yet when driven mad by fear they believed anything Ian said and he knew it, he thrived of it.

"so we shall send her to hell where she belongs"

We screamed for help for someone to do something but no one did, my dad tried but he was knocked out by two guards.

My sister and I couldn't move but we yelled, yelled at our neighbors our friends... Nothing.

I still feel the heat of those flames.

The next few days blurred by, Elisa had gone missing, and my dad had never left his room. I was numb, I felt nothing no pain, no grief nothing. Everything had fallen apart before me, my town had gone insane, friends avoided me like the plague.

On the last day of the dark Elisa returned, but something was different me and my dad hugged her but she was cold, cold to the core her skin now sickly pale, her eyes black, those once beautiful locks of hair were frail and thin. We kept her out of public sight, but I couldn't stand the sight of her myself.

She wouldn't talk when she did she kept saying 'they'd pay..'

On that night we found out what she meant.

It was the first time I heard the howls and it wasn't the last.

The town fell quickly, the guns didn't stop them nor did the fences.

They moved like shadows darting from house to house.

But Elisa was smiling kept saying 'my friends are making them pay'.

I tried dragging them away towards the fence that was now broken by the beasts to escape.

Dad shook his head.

"I'm not leaving your mothers grave, just go!"

"Elisa-"

"your sister is lost son, she's lost it, now go! Make a life for yourself"

He had handed me his knife the steel had never felt so heavy, I had cried, cried like a baby babbled senseless words begged them to come with me.

But as the screams and fires spread I lost my courage. I ran.

I ran past the fence and onto a hill where I could see the entire town aglow with fire.

I looked back at my home and what I saw broke what remained of my heart.

My dad was being torn to pieces as he tried to defend moms grave.

And Elisa stood there next to HIM the alpha.

The beasts didn't harm her they protected her, I knew then she had done this I didn't know how but I knew my sweet sister was no more.

She murdered our town, our father our friends.

I could never forgive her for that, she had freed us but it was too much of a heavy price.

The school was gone, stables ripped to shreds, Ian Pol was nothing but lumps of meat... As was everyone else, every man woman and child were lumps of meat.

Everyone who had stood by whilst our mother had burned, whilst old Heather had drowned, whilst Richard had been tortured were dead.

I turned my back and ran, I didn't think about what had happened who had died who I was.

I forgot, I made myself forget if I looked back I'd be lost.

I ran across the ice fields, mountains, down glaciers till I reached one of the trading docks.

From there I snuck onto one of the ships, when the ship departed I slipped onto the deck to have one last look at home before I left for good.

As I looked back across the ice plains I saw them, the beasts gathered there on the ice like some horde of demons.

The ships crew didn't see them, if they did they ignored it.

But I did and they saw me, in that moment I knew they'd hunt me across the sea across land and sky till I was dead.

Elisa wanted everyone dead.

Including me.


	10. Chapter 10 Breathe

**Chapter 10**

**Breathe **

I had done it. I had told them, Carlisle had nodded through the entire story Seth had remained motionless but he held my hand like I was going to suddenly get up and run, I hadn't really held anyones hand since I was a child, but it definitely was something I could get used to. For what felt for like an eternity I stared at the vampire in front of me watching his pale features as they digested the new information.

"I'm sorry for your loses Jack"

I let out a sigh of relief as a huge weight lifted itself up off my shoulders.

"It's been years, I've gotten over it"

_No matter how much it hurt._

"you believe your sister had something to do with those creatures?"

Part of me wished Elisa wasn't but I knew she was, at least she got what she wanted in the end she always does.

"it's the only thing I can think of, I don't know what she did or how she did it but...the beasts are her work"

_Mostly_.

Seth squeezed my arm tighter, he looked so filled with pain I shouldn't have let him listen but I doubted I could have stopped the stubborn wolf from staying in the room it was one of his more annoying qualities but I didn't mind, I was just as stubborn.

"You aren't in danger anymore Jack, the only one of those creatures left was the alpha, the rest had died trying to distract us and from what we have seen he can't recreate anymore of his kind at least we hope so"

I nodded in agreement, he'd go back to Coldburns with his tail tucked between his legs.

"Coldburns I think I have heard the name of that town before it was closed down years ago by government, they said it was a environmental risk"

"It wasn't close down it was destroyed"

"I meant no offense, do you think your sister is still there?"

_Yes_.

"I'm not sure, it's been years she could of died or left, but she was a mess when I had ran, maybe if I had stayed she would of seen sense I shouldn't of just deserted her- "

Carlisle cut me off.

"son I don't believe you staying behind would of made a difference, Jasper is a skilled empathetic person and from what he has told me those creatures, felt nothing just hunger, just because they had been protective to your sister doesn't mean they would of done the same to you"

The whole cutting me up chasing and attempted murder pretty much defined what they wanted to do to me, but I can't help think what would of happened if I had stayed, would I have been another lump of meat on the ground, another body without a gave, I would of never have met these people or felt free even if my freedom was threatened everyday, I would of never met Seth. That thought hurt. But I didn't want to dwell on what could of happened, I would rather think on what will happen.

"there is much to our world that isn't know, even to ancient vampire cultures like the Volturi, what happened with your sister and in your town could of been one of those many things we do not understand"

"Carlisle, maybe if I could go back I could make sure I-"

He shook his head from side to side.

"I'm afraid not, at least not until your leg is healed properly, the journey would be too much for you and in the cold you could end up losing it entirely"

I sighed the stupid alpha had paralyzed me and what had I done to him, gave him a few cuts and bruises he probably barely felt them even if I could go back how would I deal with the alpha, I couldn't imagine myself outrunning him with one leg.

"but that being said when you are healthy again we would be happy to take you there"

I let my mouth fall open, it wasn't everyday someone offered me a one way ticket to see the past buried for good.

"you are going to help me?"

"yes, I would like this whole business put to rest by seeing that those creatures don't harm anyone else if we leave it news could spread to the Volturi and nothing good ever comes out of their work, and I think you'd want to see this finished as well"

_More than anything._

"besides you are part of us now it seems with Seth's impr-"

"Carlisle"

Seth looked petrified, do they know something I don't?

"you haven't told him?"

Seth blushed which was a uncommon thing for the cocky wolf to do.

"not yet"

"told me what?"

"I think it'd be best you spoke alone"

I gave Seth a curious glance, but I decided I'd ask when we reached my room I half limped up the stairs leaving Carlisle to his papers Seth jogged up after me holding himself like he had done something terrible, once inside the room I sat on the bed and watched as Seth fidgeted uncomfortably on the spot.

"I guess you want to know what that was about"

"you think?"

Seth looked unsure almost terrified I would of felt bad if I wasn't so curious.

"Seth just tell me already"

He groaned and sat besides me keeping his eyes focused down.

"listen I need to know you won't react badly"

"I won't at least I think I won't"

He hesitated before regaining his courage.

"I imprinted on you"

Imprinted? this probably was some weird wolf thing but I had no clue what he meant, he must of saw my confusion and explained about imprinting. I listened and what I heard made my blood pump a little faster, it was how a wolf found their soul mate to pass on the shape-shifter ability to new wolves also that their 'imprint' was chosen by spirits and completely unbreakable, he was tied to me for the rest of his natural life and beyond. The spirits were cruel to do something like this to Seth, he doesn't deserve to be tied to someone he barely knows.

"but it's to pass on the shape-shifter gene, and we can't we are both male"

"W-We don't have to be like intimate we can be friends or whatever you want!"

He sounded desperate like he would do anything to make sure I wouldn't reject him, could I? hurting Seth made me feel ill and obviously this is something serious I had to be careful how I stepped here, on one hand I could accept this I wouldn't lie since I had met Seth I had been thrown on a whirlwind of emotions and I liked them, but on the other hand I could reject this keep him safe and maybe he could find someone else, someone less...troubled.

"Seth what do YOU want?"

He hesitated for the second time today, his face danced with confusion and inner conflict he really is deep in this, I have to make sure I don't mess this up.

"Seth calm down okay, I'm not going to tell you to get lost you've done so much for me, I wouldn't hurt you like that"

He looked me square in the eye forgetting his fear.

"Jack I want you..."

I had known in the back of my mind that the way Seth treated me wasn't just the friendly kindness you gave to strangers it was something else entirely. As was the way I treated him and felt for him, my heart sped up at his words I felt my palms grow sweaty, then huge room grew incredibly small all of a sudden. He brought me up standing close to him face to face and we spent awhile just staring at one another deciding if this would happen or who would man up and make the first move eventually Seth edged his face closer and I just went with what felt right. His lips were warm and soft both of us trying to be as tender as possible the little resistance I had melted away as our lips glided over each others, he brought his hand up to cup my face and I placed my own hands around the back of his neck pulling him closer, locking him in my grasp. He moaned shameless at my actions and soon the innocent kiss became heated he started pushing more aggressively which I was more than happy to counter our bodies were firmly pressed against each other and from what I could tell Seth had a not too secret bulge bumping against my thigh. I ran my tongue lightly over his lips and then gently nipped them I had caught him off guard and he stumbled slightly at how quickly I took control of the kiss. All to soon we broke apart flushed and breathless.

_Breathe_.

"sorry"

"don't be... It was nice"

Seth smiled from cheek to cheek, surprised he didn't end up looking like the Cheshire cat. Or would that be Cheshire dog?

"so where does this leave us"

I pressed my forehead against his enjoying being this close to someone, I thought about it where did it leave us one thought pushed itself forwards and I held the temptation to say it left me horny.

"maybe we could just go with the flow"

"what like just take it as it comes?"

"yeah, I mean I have and so far it has worked well for me"

He gave me an odd look.

"alright, I may have been chased half way across the world by monsters and had my leg half eaten, but it's worked out well enough I think"

Seth held me close and for the rest of the day we talked, Seth asked me questions about my town and family for once I didn't mind answering. At some point food had been brought up I barely remember it as I was so caught up in conversation with Seth, I had forgotten the joy of being able to talk to someone so freely.

"what was it like growing up on the ice?"

Seth was busy devouring what remained of our dinner, but still he manage to put out a sentence between each mouthful.

"beautiful and dangerous I remember the first time my dad took me and my sister across the ice fields we was only eight, we was so scared Elisa had clung to me whilst I had clung to my dad"

Seth laughed at the image of me clinging to my dads leg as a little boy.

"do you miss them, your family"

"everyday, my mom and I were never close but we got on, my dad was my hero taught me how to survive I would have died ages ago if not for him"

"what about your sister?"

I tensed, Elisa do I miss you? Do I really miss the monster you have become...

"you don't have to answer"

"I don't mind, and yes I do I miss her what she used to be"

Silence fell for a while I regretted answering his question.

"I know what it's like"

"what's that?"

"losing a dad"

Seth had told me about his mom but he hadn't mentioned his dad and I never had the brains to ask.

"what happened?"

"you remember that vampire army I told you about, the one led by Victoria"

I nodded he had told me how both Edward and himself had defeated the red headed vampire.

"a few months before that battle Victoria had been scouting our lands and she had come across my dad... She didn't actually kill him but it gave him a heart attack, he didn't recover"

"I'm sorry Seth"

"it's okay, I know somewhere up there his waiting for us all"

"there's a nice thought, that they're waiting up there in some heaven for us"

"do you believe in heaven or the afterlife or anything like that?"

I did in a way.

"I like to believe that death isn't an end but a beginning a fresh start"

Silence fell as we both thought on our words I was mainly thinking of the way Seth's finger traced lines up and down my leg in a sinful sensation.

"OH! I forgot you're invited to a bonfire in a few weeks"

"me?"

"yup, it was Leah's idea she wanted you to meet the tribe"

I didn't like the idea at all.

"is that smart bringing me all of people there"

"you make it sound like your some mass murderer"

"no, I'm just the stranger who you found in the forest"

Seth giggled like a child at that.

"come on please, I want to let them see you so they will calm down"

"they don't like me?"

"they don't know you, but if they do it might cool down their paranoia, besides it'll be fun"

"what's fun about staring at wood burning"

"there's music, drinks you get to meet the rest of the pack and my sister too you still haven't really met them yet"

"I'm not good around people"

"well we aren't exactly normal 'people', it'll be good I promise I will stay with you the whole time"

"I don't know"

"it's okay you don't have to, I'm sure Alice has something planned for you on that day anyway"

_Crap._


	11. Chapter 11 A lady like no other

**So I had fun writing this chapter, its more relaxed but do not worry I haven't gone soft on you!**

**Shall make sure I twist your sanity right round in the next few chapters, so you aren't out of the dark yet.**

**But I need to make a valid note as there is alcohol involved in this chapter, I do not promote the consumption of alcohol if you are alcoholic or underage or completely useless holding your drinks like me.**

**I'm serious all I have to do is look at a glass of vodka and I'm on the floor passed out. But that's me and I'm sure you all are responsible with your drinks!**

**So read/review tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 11 **

**A lady like no other**

Sleep came too easy these days, I was growing more and more used to a soft bed, food on plates, hot showers everyday...someones arms wrapped around me and I liked it, a lot. Seth had tricked me into accepting the bonfire invitation no matter how much resistance I put up he always brought up one really good point. Alice. If I didn't go I would be surrendering myself to the crazy lady and I meant to avoid that at all costs so with half a smile I accepted, Seth rewarded me with a heated kiss which was more than welcome.

Alice had made a fuss about it babbling about one thing or the other that she had planned, I pretended to be disappointed but inside I was filled with glee. The weeks rolled by my leg healed better than expected Carlisle had given me a skin graft so the wound looked less gruesome, the good doctor was still concerned at how quickly my wounds healed, he said he was almost certain that my healing wasn't natural but I tried to pay no mind to it, I healed well and that was all I was concerned about. Hopefully I would be healthy enough to make the trip back to Coldburns sooner than expected.

Thanks to my quick recovery I was able to journey further on my own I loved being able to move at will but Seth hated the fact I could walk mainly because he couldn't glue himself to my side to stop me from falling. But I wasn't out of the woods yet Carlisle had insisted I use crutches to get around, and I did sort of, mainly to hit other people who got in my way. On the night of the bonfire I was a mess, a nervous mess beasts, pain and fighting were my bread and butter, talking drinking and being 'normal' were not I wasn't sure I could be normal anymore. I was currently trying to fix a shirt that was two sizes too small whilst wondering why on earth Alice had thought it would be smart to give me clothes that didn't fit properly Seth was sitting on the bed looking at me with the same puppy dog expression he was wearing plain old shorts and a loose top he didn't care as much as I did about what he looked like.

"Jack, we don't need to go you know"

"no I want to, I said I would, not going to go back on my word"

_Not going to go to Alice more like._

Seth tried warming me to the idea of his family and friends, but in my mind I had the bright lights saying 'stranger danger' that and they were cautious of me I could practically hear their silent judgments and criticisms from here.

"Emily is looking forward to meeting you"

Emily was Sam's wife, pregnant one at that, Seth had described her as the mother wolf of them all I guessed I would try to have to win her over in order to get the others to like me, but how do I exactly get them to like ME?

"where's my knife?"

Seth raised his brow.

"that was a joke"

"anyone every told you you suck at making jokes"

"my sense of humor is fine"

I turned and looked at myself in the mirror again, I hadn't payed attention to fashion at all and I was dam sure I wouldn't ask Alice for help. I gave the shirt another tug only for the fabric to rip, I really need to pay more attention to how much strength I use giving up I ripped off the stupid thing and sat down next to Seth, who was now taking in my bare chest.

"I give up"

"only took half an hour want me to get Alice?"

"I'd rather go naked"

Seth wiggled his eye brows and I couldn't control the laughter that came the laughter stopped when a high pitch squeal came from outside the door Alice barged in with a huge grin.

"YES I will"

"yes what?"

"you know, help you get ready"

I let my mouth fall open and eyes bulge out. No no no I had accepted the invitation to avoid exactly this.

"so go on ask me"

"no I didn't ask for help"

"but you will, so you might as well suck it up and deal with it"

That grin was still there, Seth was no help he was currently rolling around in stitches, I reminded myself to hit him.

"fine"

"what was that?"

"I Said FINE"

"Nessie bring it in!"

Nessie came in mirroring Alice's face, she held a bag full of bottles, scissors and other things I didn't recognize. Had they planned this? Nessie put the bag on the bed which caved in under its weight.

"what's in that"

I croaked out my words like a cornered animal.

"essentials"

Seth was crying.

"don't worry Seth, you'll get your turn"

Seth stopped laughing then, I had never smiled so much.

When Alice was finally happy she let me go, I was glowing literally, not one inch of my face hadn't been shaved waxed and what ever else they had done but the result made my skin sting so much I gave off a similar glow to a traffic light I had my hair washed and cut short which I hated instantly but Alice didn't listen to my pleas, Seth was the same but I was laughing at him more than feeling sympathetic.

Seth had phased in the clothes Alice picked out for him and kept doing so till Alice gave up and let him wear what he wanted I wasn't so lucky, I had been given a red checkered shirt and some insanely tight jeans, after throwing some brown boots at me Alice deemed me worthy.

"doesn't he look good!"

"I can't move"

"don't be silly"

Alice pushed me onto the bed to sit where the insanely tight jeans suddenly cut off all blood supply to my legs.

"hmm, maybe you should avoid sitting your legs are more muscular than I thought, but I don't think Seth minds that, right?"

Alice winked at Seth who blushed as much as I did. Nessie collected all of the torture devices and left to get ready herself she and Jacob would be coming along to the bonfire it made me a little less anxious knowing I would know some people there, Alice took one last look at her work before leaving mumbling about getting Jacob to wear something decent if he was just as bad as Seth I doubted Alice would have any luck once alone I picked up the nearest pillow and flung it at Seth.

"hey what did I do!?"

I charged forward smacking him over the head with pillow after pillow.

"you-let-that-monster-get-me"

He was giggling like a kid till I got tired of the pillow assault and fell back down onto the bed.

"sorry, but if you could have seen your face-"

I threw another pillow.

"okay! I get it I shall save you next time"

"better"

"but you know, you do look good"

Seth was eyeing me like a piece of meat.

"thanks, how people look good in these things I'll never know"

"not a fan of tight clothes?"

"no, not a fan of clothes"

"you know you could always switch for some other ones before we go-"

Alice shouted down the hall at Seth warning him with numerous threats.

"or not"

"guess I'm going to loose my legs"

"want to grab a drink before you go? It'll make you more...friendly"

"if it can make me friendly then definitely, but you gotta help me up these jeans have killed my legs"

Seth giggled and held out his hands for me, but I had other plans, I pulled him down to the bed with me and immediately pressed his lips against mine his response was immediate his muscles relaxed and his throat started making noises that made the already tight jeans tighter I felt his smile against my lips and he pressed himself harder against my body causing moans to flow freely. I slipped a free hand under his top feeling the smooth tanned skin underneath I loved the way his stomach muscles would flutter and tense at the tiniest sensation I continued traveling up till I reached one of his nipples which I gently pinched, he gave a growl at that and I took it as a sign to pinch harder.

"Jack..."

"Hmm?"

"I know what you're doing"

"I have no clue what you mean Clearwater"

I continued my assault to his chest playing with his now fully erect nipples and dancing my tongue across his lips then down to his jawline and finally paying a long visit to the sensitive spots on his neck. He growled and cursed but made no move to stop me.

"you're trying to get out of the bonfire"

"and I think its working"

Seth didn't bother to make an argument, I think in his head he was enjoying this just as much as I was it annoyed me that I knew we would have to stop eventually but the temptation was there, to ignore the bonfire altogether and just spend the night here in this bed, but who knows what that would lead to.

_Maybe we should find out._

"Seth, we are ready to go is Jack-"

Jacob walked through the open door fusing with his new clothes and made a squeal that sounded like a snort and scream.

"JESUS, come on! We are going so just, just hurry up."

Jacob ran back out of the room beat root red Seth gave a huff but we both knew we couldn't waste time, and I was aching to get outside to feel the wind and just generally see the sky, I could go outside here but I couldn't go far either because my leg would begin to hurt or Seth would begin to panic I was looking forward to it but was petrified all the same.

"come on Romeo best get this over with"

Seth helped me down the stairs giving me my crutches when we reached the bottom and let me make the way to the door on my own, it was weird how well in tune we were, almost like he knew what I was thinking before I thought it. Seth disappeared for a second and met me again at the front door he held a small glass for me.

"what's this?"

"one of Emmett's famous recipes, its going to loosen you up"

Emmett appeared at the sound of his name and was eager to see me try his concoction. I took the glass and drank it in one.

"dude... You're not meant to neck it"

The sour flavor that exploded made my face scrunch up and Emmett's laughter rang from wall to wall.

"it's...disgusting"

"ouch, couldn't at least be a little bit nicer"

"Emmett sorry-"

"ah just messing with you, it's meant to be disgusting sadly, not the taste it's what it does"

Seth helped me into the car and we were waved off by Esme, during the ride I started to feel the drink do it's job I felt more relaxed my tongue found new freedom and I started humming along to the music playing in the car. Nessie was dressed in a elegant black dress that came down to her knees it wasn't tight but not too loose, for a second Nessie's face was Elisa's. The alcohol was really getting to me, more than I thought it would.

"what did Seth do to you?"

"noooooo clue"

"god Seth did you get him drunk before we even got there?!"

"I didn't think he would be this much of a light weight"

"how was I meant to know what was in that drink"

"taking your drunk imprint to meet the pack this is going to be fun"

"I'll be fine just, drive slowly"

We drove steadily past trees and cars, houses and shops, people till finally Jacob pulled over onto a parking lot. The journey itself seemed short to me.

"the bonfires on the beach so we are walking, if Jack can walk that is"

I got out and my balance felt firm, I realized what Emmett's drink actually did, it made me tipsy enough to get me babbling like Alice but it allowed me to keep my balance and focus. I would have to thank Emmett. Feeling a lot more reassured about meeting these people I walked along with the others. The sand was loose under my boots, it came to a point where I took them off and went bare foot so I could walk properly the crutches stuck into the sand eventually I just carried them and hobbled along without them. I couldn't remember the last time I was on a beach not running for my life, or a time when I was willing walking into a social get together.

Up ahead a golden light was blooming like a candle, we heard them before we saw them dozens of people talking and laughing gentle warm voices, some old and croaky others soft and motherly. When we did see them I was surprised, they wasn't like the people in the cities I had passed on my travels so busy and tangled in their phones that they let life slip past them, they were relaxed and happy.

All together there must have been thirty the elders stuck together in a single group beside the colossal bonfire probably taking in the warmth it had to offer, the younger ones were by rock pools with their parents giggling and splashing the cool water with their toes, most of the wolves were where I expected them to be beside the long picnic bench that was covered in an avalanche of food a stereo was put on a large rock and was playing country music.

A squeal rose from a woman in the embrace of one of the wolves, I couldn't help but cringe at how similar it sounded to Alice. The woman broke from the wolfs grip and ran straight for us, her tummy was full with child but she managed to keep her footing well, the wolf who was probably the child's father ran right behind her watching her movements with wide eyes.

This must be Emily.

"NESSIE!"

Before Nessie even breathed a word she was attacked.

"hey Emily"

"SO good to see you again, you look fantastic! Alice?"

Nessie nodded.

"thought so, she got Jacob too"

Jacob grunted at that.

"Sethy! Look at you, you really don't visit enough I tell Sam to bring you over but his such a lug head-"

"Emily is a little bit hyper with the pregnancy"

"Sam sh, I am hyper because I wanted to meet him"

She pointed towards me and held out her hand motioning for me to come closer.

"Jack this is Emily and Sam, Emily Sam this is Jack"

Sam shook my hand, we had already made a brief encounter before, Emily took my hand too with surprising strength I placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"it's nice to meet you"

"SAM why cant you be more like him!"

"what?!"

"at least you have manners this meat head has none, but his my meat head...sadly"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"anyway let's introduce you!"

Emily half dragged and half carried me towards the rest of the pack. I met Quil and Embry they both were funny as hell a little too friendly with each other in my eyes, I made sure to apologize to Embry for the strangling he made a few jokes and said he was fine also making me promise to show him how to do it. Seth introduced me to Brady, Collin and Paul with his imprint Rachel they were nice Paul seemed tense but I was told that was normal.

Nessie showed me the other natives Jared and Rebecca little Claire a four year old with a load to say for herself, the children playing in the rock pools Leah was there she shook my hand smiled and went back to playing with the kids not paying that much notice to me. Jacob took me to the elders there I met old Quil with his even older wife, Billy Black in his chair he had a firm gaze that never left my eyes and lastly we met Sue Seth's mom. Sue was middle aged a few wrinkles patterned her face in wisdom, she had the same deep chocolate eyes that Seth did only hers didn't turn me into a horny teen.

"Jack this is my mom Sue"

"it's wonderful to meet you Jack"

Sue hugged me lightly and welcomed me to the bonfire, she told me about everyone here even went so far into detail that I knew what everyones favorite meal was Sue was the very image of a mother and I could tell from the way she spoke of her children she was very proud of them and with good reason. Seth wanted to take me along the beach but Billy said he would have a word with me first. A few feet away from the group he and I talked all the while Seth kept his gaze locked on us. Mr Billy Black himself had a air of dominance about him I couldn't quite place it but I could tell he was the main influence of the tribe.

"now, I won't beat around the bush I want to know what happened and what is happening, I've heard the words from vampire lips but I don't trust anything they speak, so I want to hear your story from you yourself, if you don't mind that is"

"I don't mind Mr Black"

"Billy please mr makes me feel so old"

I smiled and told him the same I had told Carlisle all those weeks ago, he nodded at my words sighed in the grim parts but took it well.

Lets hope he means well.

"I'm sorry for what's happened"

I was getting tired of people saying they are sorry, what's done is done no amount of words would make it undo itself.

"but I want you to know that you are part of our family now, and I mean that Seth's imprint is something we all take with pride, true enough it is a first but so is Leah being the first female shifter, we celebrate out differences not mock them, not one person here will judge you for who you are"

It took a second for me to truly realize what had just been said, his accepting me and that felt strange, this man had just welcomed me into his community with open arms and i'm standing here like a fish out of water.

"thanks Mr Billy"

He laughed at that and told me to go and enjoy myself, I nodded and went back to Seth he questioned me but I told him everything was fine, he let it go and guided us straight to the food it didn't surprise me that Seth was drawn there, Jacob was sitting on the crowded table surrounded by the other shape shifters shoveling helpless plates of food down his throat. Nessie came to stand next to me giving disapproving glares at Jacob who remained oblivious to them, Seth had effectively ditched me and was wrestling some kind of meat of Quil.

"his such a pig, I honestly do not know how he hides it"

"which one of them?"

"both"

A pair of small strong hands grabbed me and the unsuspecting Nessie without our permission we was pulled towards the drinks table, the pair of hands became Emily, she shoved drinks into our hands and bluntly told us to drink.

"why?"

"because, with this baby in the oven I can't drink, but you can and I will roll over and die before I miss the chance to see the pair of you drunker than an Irish man"

We didn't question her I tipped the liquid into my mouth, it burned my throat and continued its fiery journey down into my stomach.

"what is that?"

"whiskey, also everything else that has a drop of alcohol in"

_I just hoped she hadn't put anything toxic in these glasses._

"how drunk you planning on getting us em?"

"well drunk enough to chase after Sam and throw his wolf ass into the sea, for leaving me on my own, again, for food"

We looked over to the bench where most of the wolves were eating and talking between bites, Jacob gave of a roar of laughter at something Sam had said. Nessie shrugged and said she was in and added Jacob to the list of wolves we would 'throw' in the sea.

"so Jack you in too? I can't take them down on my own"

Emily and Nessie smiled at me.

"peer pressure... Fine"

"great! Now drink up"

The next half an hour blurred by, I was never left without a full glass and Emily got me talking about things I never would have if I had been sober, she effectively unraveled my likes and dislikes what I enjoyed and what ever else the wicked women wanted to know. She has out smarted me, I hated the realization the wolf-mother knew I wouldn't reveal much with tight lips so in order to find out about me she has done this. I tried to be angry but I couldn't help admire her tactics.

_She's probably more clever then she lets on._

After the fifth or sixth glass I was a drunken mess Nessie was drunk after the third and was already giggling at the littlest of things.

"you know I-I reconn that Sleth and Jaob are brothes"

Emily couldn't control herself and I'm pretty sure the baby was laughing just as hard. I couldn't even summon a simple sentence I just stumbled around and fell on my ass more than once, I hadn't been properly wasted before so it was scary not being able to stand straight or not being able to focus. When we went to throw the wolves into the sea we just fell over each other laughing our heads off whilst trying to stand up. Jacob managed to rip himself away from the buffet to see what the fuss was about, after i had fell on my ass yet again Seth came to my aid much to my relief.

"Em! God what did you do? Do you have any idea what Edward and Bella will do if I bring Nessie back like this!"

Emily didn't even listen she was currently babbling that she was going to pee herself between each gulp of laughter. She truly was a lady like no other.

"come on you let's go for a walk to sober you up a bit"

Seth was my legs whilst my world span I felt like I was drowning in happiness.

"enjoying the bonfire then?"

"very much"

"How did Emily manage to get you drinking? I have trouble getting you to drink a glass of water"

"I'm not sure.."

Seth sat us down on the sand and told me to keep still. I heard the waves and wind my mind stopped it's spinning to allow me to focus on my surroundings the moon was bright shimmering across the black water making the ocean look alive, the white sand soaked up the light glowing a ghostly gloom and the main attraction of it all was the sexy man who held me in his arms.

"beautiful isn't it"

I nodded, the moon light was bringing out a side of Seth I hadn't seen he was relaxed, he was most of the time, but out here in the open with waves crashing out a constant beat and the wind singing it's voice in our hair, he was truly in bliss.

"yeah it is"

Seth caught on to what I was saying and blushed.

"I was talking about me"

"oh..."

"and you say I suck at making jokes"

Seth lightly punched my arm.

"jerk"

"punching your imprint, charming"

"thought you were drunk"

"tipsy not drunk"

That was a complete lie and I knew it but I wouldn't show how desperately useless I was after a few drinks.

"can you stand?"

"yea"

I went stand up and my head swam with blood till I fell on my backside I felt my cheeks redden.

"no"

Seth grinned from ear to ear.

"guess I'll have to carry you"

I glared at him.

"try it I dare you"

Seth's grin grew and he went to sweep me up with his arms, only I caught his wrists and sent him rolling on the sand. He got back up on all fours like a predator stalking his prey I went to run before he could pounce, but when I felt my head spin I remembered I was still drunk. Seth easily over powered me in this state he slammed his body into mine tackling me to the ground holding both my arms above my head useless I hated being held down like an animal.

"cheat"

"you started this"

I suddenly came up for a quick idea to escape.

"maybe I should finish it"

I gently pressed my lips to his luring him out of focus, Seth immediately crashed our mouths together I almost forgot what I was planning he had grown wickedly tempting with his lips. But when his grip lessened on my wrists I not to gently brought my knee in between his groin, Seth jumped at that and I used the distraction to push him off, only when I went to run the combination of half a leg and alcohol caused me to slam into the freezing sea. My brain jumped to life and the alcohol shot out of my veins at the cold that quickly spread when I surfaced I was soaked the clothes Alice had picked were like a second skin. Seth was laughing his head off.

"s-shut u-u-up"

"cold?"

I glared at him he took pity on me and pulled me close to him I thanked the heavens for Seth's warmth.

"Jesus your freezing"

"y-you t-think"

"shouldn't have tried to escape then"

"maybe I-I didn't want to"

"why did you kick me then"

"I don't like being held down, it's a stupid instinct I've picked up, guess it's a fear of mine in a way"

"oh...Jack sorry I didn't think"

"n-not your fault, besides who knows what would of happened if I had been kept there"

I gave him a wink.

"we should find out"

I stared at him wide eyed, Seth hadn't been pushy about that side of our relationship, come to think of it neither had I, the long sensual kisses were as far as we had gotten, I had been comfortable being with Seth the way we was, but the idea of going further made me feel excited in more ways than one. Maybe Seth wants to and I had been too selfish to see! the past few weeks had been a blur I didn't know the full potential of the feelings I have for him or how strong they could be, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt him.

"sorry I did it again god! I'm so stupid"

"did what again?"

"being insensitive"

I laughed.

"Seth you're not trust me, to be honest I'm not sure I mean I want to but do you?"

"of course I do... B-but we don't have to right now I mean like later or when we think we are ready"

"yeah"

"we are just going with the flow"

"yes we are"

"you know I think we should get you drunk more, you're a lot more talkative"

"I'm up for that"

We spent a few more minutes standing there awkwardly but neither of us seemed to mind just enjoying each others arms.

"recon we should head back?"

I groaned, I could practically hear what the others would be thinking when I came back soaked to the bone.

"I guess"

"can you walk"

"probably not"

That gorgeous grin returned.

"want me to carry you?"

I figured I had already lost most of my pride already might as well finish the job.

"yup"

Seth picked me up with no effort what so ever grinning that Cheshire cat grin somewhere along the ride I let myself relax and feel his warmth his beating heart and listen as it drummed me to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12 Cruel or crazy?

**Chapter**** 12**

**Cruel or crazy?**

Elisa's PoV

Ice.

Snow.

Water.

All are made of the same thing but they couldn't be more different...

Ice is hard and sharp, it can cut deep and viciously it knows no kindness has no sympathy. Snow can be cold and cruel, but can spread great joy and happiness. Water can be deadly and unforgiving but it is the essence to make all life.

They all are made of the same thing, but couldn't be more different..

Brother had forgotten us ran away in the night, left me in the snow. Father had fought with a icy anger, tried to resist the mercy I gave him. Mother had burned unwillingly her watery tears turned to steam on her melting cheeks.

Ice.

Snow.

Water.

All made the same, but so different.

I had sold my soul my beauty, let that thing feast of it and in return, I became something else and here I am alone all because of my stupidity, why had I done it? Why didn't I listen to Jack.

_He doesn't see our reason, you can't trust him, he would of let them suffer, you see everything for what it is don't you? We showed you._

Yes...I see life for what it is, a cruel heartless killer we saved them. I think we did.

_We stopped their suffering, stopped their aching hearts you are their savior._

Yes I did! Saved them from themselves stole them away from life's harshness, safe their souls are they cant be hurt by life no more...no they can't. They scream at me to let them go let them move on, but I can't not until my brother joins us not until he is given mercy I hope my wolves return soon with the last piece of this puzzle between their jaws.

What? No! Not Jack too, he isn't meant to die! I didn't want him to die, I didn't want so many people to die. Oh god what have I done what-

_Yes you want him dead, he wants to prevent this mercy, prevent this from ending remember?_

Yes our goal, Jack has to die for it to be over, of course he has to die. If it didn't keep reminding me I would forget, it was so easy to forget, almost like it wasn't what I actually wanted to do, but I want to do it of course I want to kill him, IT wouldn't lie to me, it would not make me do something I didn't want to do, its my last friend, aren't you?

_Yes, I am._

I still remember that day when I had found it, deep down in those caves it had been shortly after mother burned.

_"Jack.."_

_My brother mumbled something in his sleep, he dreams too much these days but who can blame him._

_"Jack, wake up!"_

_Just like dad would have done he shot up eyes blazing and immediately looking for danger, when he saw there was no threat he looked at me he tried to glare but I could tell he was curious to see what I wanted, he is to curious for his own good._

_"what is it Elisa?"_

_"I need you to come with me"_

_"now? come on its the middle of the night!"_

_"Please Jack.."_

_He gave a dramatic huff but got up anyway, he'd do almost anything for me. I waited near the door for Jack to be fully dressed to face the cold, I had already put on the thickest coat I had I was bouncing slightly on the balls of my feet, I really wanted to check this out if I was right then I had done it I had found it. Jack stepped sleepily out of his room not entirely focused on what he was doing._

_"ready?"_

_"where are we going this time"_

_"past the ice fields, I think, but it could be anywhere from the ice fields to the trading docks"_

_"you still haven't told me what 'it' is"_

_I ignored the question and opened the door, the wind blew in angrily._

_"won't dad wonder where we have gone?"_

_"he never leaves his room anymore, we would be lucky if he would show us a glance"_

_The mans soul had burned at the stake along with our mother all he was now was a empty walking carcass. Once outside we both crouched and pressed ourselves against the walls._

_"don't go into the streets and avoid the flash light-"_

_"yeah yeah I know, this isn't the first time we have snuck out of here"_

_I just hoped it would be the last. We kept to the shadows dodging the bright flash lights making sure we were not seen, the guards doing patrols where tired and cold, they were easy to avoid I was just surprised the wind hadn't knocked them over._

_ Ian Pol the power crazed murderer had them doing this every night he gave them hardly no rest and even less rewards for their hard work but half asleep guards meant me and Jack could slip past unnoticed. After a good ten minutes of sneaking we reached it, the fence surrounding our town was thick black metal tall with sharp spikes at the top, climbing over it was impossible but I had found a spot where the fence lifted off the ground slightly. We had to dig out the gap as it was filled with snow and then we pushed ourselves under, I managed to slip through easy Jack had some more difficulty, I forget how much muscle he has gained he still looks like the small annoying skinny boy who I had to protect._

_"you sure whatever 'it' is exists?"_

_"no...but we have to try"_

_"why"_

_"we just have to."_

A nearby howl brought me from my thoughts. Was that my wolves?!

_Go see!_

I felt so frail and useless when I tired to rise up from the ground, but power always has a down side. I was inside my old home after my wolves burnt this town down my home was one of the only structures left standing I stayed here mostly I only left to deal with any pesky travelers or tourists that came too close, I didn't like to hurt them but I had to...don't I?

_They had no right to come here, this is our home remember?_

Yes, yes it was this was our home and we defend our homes from intruders.

_Exactly, now go see if the wolves have brought our prize._

I pushed open the door with shaky hands, was I scared or excited, god what is wrong with me?!

_You are weak child, but if your brother is here I can become strong and I will make you strong, I promise..._

My poor friend, he was so angry at times, you see he can't leave, not until his finishes the work he starts he couldn't leave until he had fulfilled his promise to me. I gave him an escape he gave me power. But the catch is he was tied to me stuck inside my mind and when Jack is dead he would be free to find another host body, he always needs a host.

The snow crunched under my worn out boots, Jack always liked the sound that it made. Another howl cried out through the wind, there was no mistaking it that was definitely one of my wolves, but why is there only one howl?  
I stood there in the blizzard that was beginning to form waiting anxiously to see if this was truly all over at last, funny, I had thought that it would all be over the moment I found it, but it wasn't.

_"Elisa! There's nothing out here we have to go back!"_

_"No, We're close I can feel it!"_

_We had to shout at each other over the wind that was ripping through the air, it brought up thick pelts of snow with each wave and soon if felt as if we were swimming in the white waters of our home. That was when I saw it a small cave so invisible you would have to double check it a dozen times to see it._

_"There!"_

_I pointed towards the entrance and thankfully Jack saw it, we really needed to get out of this wind I hadn't realized it would of been this bad we might not make it back in time. Once inside the cave we shook off the snow and rubbed our hands together to create some warmth, I pulled out two flashlights that I luckily had the foresight to bring and handed one to Jack, pointing the lights downwards I could see a long tunnel with walls of blue ice of either side, the light bounced off the ice making it sparkle._

_"Where are we"_

_"Here, just like it said it was"_

_I went to move deeper into the cave but Jack caught my arm._

_"No Elisa, I want to know what it is you are after out here, you spend all your time reading those books and the rest babbling about 'it' and still you don't make sense"_

_I bit my lip, should I tell him? I've found what I'm after so I didn't see the harm in letting him know now, if he wanted to go back home and have nothing to do with this I'd understand, I just hoped he would see my reason._

_"Those books I've been reading, they have legends, old stories of the land and the one story that caught my eye was the one about the 'Vida Ladron'"_

_"What does Vida Ladron mean?"_

_"It translates as 'Life Thief'"_

_He still looked completely lost so I decided to start from the beginning._

_"Originally the Vida Ladron came from Spain, there was a small village that was struggling to cope, a simple man from the village Manuel More was concerned for their fate, he feared they would be forced to give up their homes and move to the more populated areas, Manuel had been born and raised on the same ground all his life and couldn't bare to leave, he prayed to God for an answer for help-"_

_"What does this have to do with what we are doing here?"_

_"Sh and listen and you will find out"_

_Jack huffed but listened, we moved a little more into the cave it looked like it went deep under the ice, in my head I was ecstatic, I had found it! _

_"Manuel prayed to God for help, but it wasn't God who answered, Manuel believed it was a heavenly angel sent to save his people but in reality it wasn't, the books didn't mention what it was exactly but I think it was some powerful spirit, the spirit told Manuel he could not only save his village but make them so powerful that the kings themselves would tremble before them"_

_The tunnel ahead swallowed the light like some hungry child sucking all of it up, but the ice felt firm underneath my feet, this place hasn't been disturbed for a long time._

_"Manuel was so over come with greed and lust for power he accepted the spirits terms without asking what they were, the spirit required a host to interact with the living world but it could only gain a host by having someone who was willing to let the spirit in without a host the spirit could not use its powers or touch a single person, Manuel was possessed by the spirit but his mind was so weak and the spirit easily took control over him entirely, Manuel watched in horror as the spirit used its powers to destroy everything he loved the spirit made monsters come to life, it turned the cattle into blood thirsty abominations, made the dead rise and attack some of the book even said it made Manuel stronger than a thousand men."  
_

_"but the spirit said it was going to help Manuel's village"_

_"it didn't say how, the spirit pitied humanity and thought life was so cruel to them so it killed them to save them from life"_

_"that doesn't make sense"_

_"to the spirit it did, after Manuel's village was destroyed the spirit found it couldn't leave Manuel's mind, usually when the spirit had fulfilled what the host had or hadn't wanted it was free to leave and find another place to burn, but at the sight of his village being destroyed Manuel had been filled with such rage and anger he trapped the Vida Ladron inside of his mind and went to the church for help"_

_"the church told him that the spirit couldn't be killed it could only be contained, even though Manuel had it imprisoned inside of his mind they feared with time the spirit would learn to control and manipulate Manuel so they told him to find a boat and travel across the seas till he reached a land of ice, and then he was to find a hole in that ice that was so deep and endless that it could reach hell itself, and then they told him to jump into it"_

_"why?"_

_"the fall would kill Manuel, and it would also trap the spirit who would be unable to climb back out again"_

_"did Manuel do it?"_

_"yes, and according to all the information I got, this is the place he did it in"_

_Jack was looking like he was ready to turn and run, he must think I am crazy..._

_"I thought it was a load of crap at first, but Jack there have been others"_

_"others?"_

_"yes, different people different stories reaching across the sea and time, but they all had something in common, they all came here to seek the Vida Ladron for power and they all came back to throw themselves back into the hole to trap the spirit after it had lied and destroyed everything they loved"_

_"then...why do you want to find it?"_

Finally I saw my lovely wolf, the alpha looked dreadful his white fur was ripped and shredded his muzzle covered in nothing but scratches and cuts, and what stood out the most was, he was alone.

_WHAT?! NO NO!_

The alpha approached me submissively his massive form barely managing to drag itself forwards.

"Where is he?!"

The wolf cowered at my tone but showed no sign of telling me what I wanted to know, what had the stupid creature done, got its pack killed? all of my wolves dead!? I stormed close to the frightened monster and grabbed what remained of the scruff of his neck and pulled I flung the creature across the ice it smashed into my home breaking windows doors and memories. I wasn't in control now, IT was, he was angry so so angry it wanted to be free but it couldn't.

"YOU LOST HIM PATHETIC CREATURE"

It made my body charge towards the defeated alpha and throw him into another building. Then charged again attacking the poor creature, he was so strong, those where my arms my muscles he used but it was his strength behind them. I hated when he would take control because it frightened me how easily he could, my mind was so weak.

"YEARS I SPEND TRAPPED IN THIS FORM, JUST FOR YOU TO FAIL!"

Again it attacked with a flurry of kicks and punches, the alpha growled but took them, bone after bone cracked but the monster was still alive, and soon he began to tire. This always happened when it used its power, the energy cost would be so much I could spend days unconscious, my body was unable to sustain the amount of power that flowed through it at times so I would quickly tire and when I did I turned back into my weak normal self, control returned to my limbs and I immediately moved to comfort the alpha, the creature flinched at the touch but saw it was me not IT who was in control.

"my poor wolf"

The beast whined at his pain and I tried humming to calm him down, he would heal he was strong and sadly there was nothing I could do to help him heal, even if I could I wouldn't be able to with IT screaming away in my head. He is beyond pissed, I was the longest host his ever had and he doesn't like that, not one bit. But he can't leave not till Jack is dead.

_"you know why I want to find it"_

_Jack's face twisted in horror._

_"Elisa you can't be serious, if this thing does exist you will what, let it kill everyone?"_

_No. I hope I won't._

_"I have a strong mind I can take it, I'll control it"_

_"how do you know you will"_

_"I just do"_

_"But how!"_

_I stormed off ahead, I just want revenge, I want justice I-I don't know what I want, Jack caught up with me and made me stop and look at him._

_"you think I haven't felt angry about this as well, you think I don't want to rip apart Ian and the rest of those bastards for what they did, for what they are doing?!"_

_"you don't understand"_

_"I do, want to know why, SHE WAS MY MOTHER AS WELL"_

_I jumped at his voice, it bounced off the icy walls deep into the cave. Jack never shouts, he was always so gentle but he can't see my point doesn't see what I want to do, what I need to do._

_"I loved this place, I thought I could live here freely then I met Richard and-"_

_He paused, in the shallow light that was coming from our flash lights I could see a tear trickle down his cheek._

_"This isn't how to deal with this Elisa, this is just fairy tales and I won't follow you into madness, I told dad we should make a break for the mainland and guess what he said to me?"_

_I remained silent, I know what dad had said, he said it everyday now._

_"he said whats the point, our own father Elisa, we've already lost two parents to this place, don't make me lose a sister as well"_

_He sighed and wiped the tears away from his cheeks._

_"I'm going home, and if you had any sense you would join me and forget about all of this, come and help me bring back our dad, help me survive"_

_And with those words he left, I yelled at him as he did, called him a coward and every other name under the sun but he didn't turn back, I was left alone in the cave. I didn't need Jack, dad was dead inside and if Jack wants to waste his time trying to talk to a dead man fine. I will find the Vida Ladron and I will prove Jack wrong, I'll control IT and I will burn all of those fuckers for taking my family from me._

And I had deep down in the tunnels, I had found it, crawling around at the bottom of an endless pit on all fours, I made a deal with the devil and I got what I wanted. Didn't I? I wanted them all to burn, dad was dead anyway, and Jack he deserves to die for leaving me, doesn't he?

_Yes he does. He deserves to have his heart torn out for trapping me in this body for so long. And for leaving you of course..._

Yes. Yes he does. Jack deserves to die. I will kill him.

**So I thought instead of ambushing you with authors notes at the beginning of this chapter, I'd do it at the end.**

**What you think? I had some fun creating this, I wasn't going to include it at all but I thought it would introduce both sides of the tale in a interesting way.**

**If any of you are confused to why Jack hasn't mentioned this to the Cullens its because he hasn't told them the whole truth.**

**So review/read well can't tell you to read really seems you just have read it, but if you see any mistakes or anything I could improve on let me know! If I have made mistake I must apologize I am only human, despite what my mother believes... Swear the woman thinks I'm a monkey in a man costume.**


End file.
